Marry You
by Rachel Manlop
Summary: "I knew since that picnic in the woods, while we listened to Passion Pit, that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my existence." This was suppose to be a one shot, but I got caught up in their life. The proposal, the house, their future, the wedding, their friends and their new life... Reviews are welcomed.
1. Nervous

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad but true… I own a dog. Does it count? No? Well… then I guess they can keep PLL rights and I can keep my dog.

A/N: So this is my first fic ever. I've been drowning myself in Paily feelings and it's awesome. Please be nice. Engliish is not my first language so this is probably not as good as other fics. But this is how I see things.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**Not ready yet but here I go**

"Em, would you marry…" No. How did I come up with such a lame and cliché way to ask this? "You are the love of my life and I want to spend the rest of my… No!"

Come on, McCullers. You can do better than all of those lame phrases. But… can I really do better? I've known for a long time that I want to be with Em for all my life. I know that she's the one… I didn't need my father to tell me that, but it certainly helped.

-8888888888-

"_Paige? What are you doing, dear?"_

_Busted! I was kneeling in front of Rocky, the dog that Em got me for my birthday 4 years ago. She knew how much I wanted a dog._

"_Ahm… Proposing to Rocky? He's kind and he gets me. Maybe it's not Emily after all, dad." Go ahead, Paige. Joke about the best and biggest decision in your life._

"_I see that. Good that I've known him for 4 years now." He chuckled and looked at me as he opened his arms to hug me. I let myself inside his arms. Her little baby being a baby._

"_I don't know what I'm doing. I'm lost! I've been rehearsing for a 2 weeks." He kissed my head as he patted me on the back._

"_I'm sure Emily won't like you to be rehearsing too much. Knowing her as I do, she'd like all of this mess to be spontaneous. Like that thanksgiving dinner…" he sighed in a playful way "the worst dinner the McCullers ever had."_

_I let go of him to punch him lightly in the arm "It wasn't that bad, dad. I've told you she wasn't a really good cooker, you just didn't listen."_

"_Dear, she set the kitchen on fire. We ate Domino's in the backyard! It was the worst meal ever. You know how much I hate pizza"_

_I laughed. We laughed. He took my hand as he led me to the couch._

"_But you know, Paige? I knew from that moment, that she was your perfect fit." And me too, dad. Me too. "I knew that someone as damaged as you could only be made for someone as wrecked as her." He took both my hands in his. "And I still think that. We know that we had our rough times with your love story but I know Emily would take you no matter what, and that makes me the happiest and luckiest father ever. And I hope that she can protect you and love you a little bit less than we do. I know you'll do fine and I'm proud of you, dear. I'm really proud of the amazing woman you've become"_

-8888888888-

But here I am, again. Being nervous as hell and trying my best not to faint. After all, I feel ready.

I feel like I can fly and I feel like I have everything I wanted in life. I feel free… free to love who I love and free to be who I am.

Em and I've been together for 7 years. With our ups and downs, but we have been together for 7 years. I'm nervous, but who isn't when they make the most important decision ever? Even after 7 glorious years of dating, I'm still nervous about this.

But I have it all set up. I'm corny that way…

I look at the watch in my wrist and I paralyzed. I'm running late… As usual. I have 30 minutes to call everyone and check that everyone in the the schedule is doing perfectly: the flowers, the band, the lie and our friends. I check myself… suit up. I know she likes me in a suit, so I'm wearing one to make even a better impression. Not a flashy one, of course. Black simple suit with a loose tie… always teasing her.

Then I got a text from Caleb:

-P, we got a problem. I think Em suspects something…

My fingers slide rapidly

-I knew she would, dork. I'll call her and re assure her that I'm at California for the try outs.

The lie: me not being able to be with her for our 7th anniversary because I'm trying to enter the national swimming team. Meanwhile, to keep the lie, Caleb let me stayed at his old place that was working now as his man-cave.

Answer comes fast.

-Ok, I'll call Hannah. By the way, open the door, I'm freezing.

He's already here? I knew I was running late but I didn't know I was running that late. I hurried to the door and find Caleb texting and whistling. He gave me a hello nod and got in.

-Why didn't you call me instead of texting, Caleb? You know I can barely do anything right now and using my phone is one of them.

-Easy, McCullers. I already picked the flowers and called the band. Everything is running ok. - He grabbed me by the shoulders and gave them a little squeeze- Chill, dude.

-Chill? I can't even do this stupid tie knot. I'm freaking out!

-Here- he grabs me by the arm and pulls me closer to him so he can help me with this stupid tie. He barely took 3 seconds to do it-there you go, Paige. Now, relax… or you are going to sound worse than you actually do.

-Zip it, Rivers. Let me go get the ring and we'll be heading out.

-Ahm, Paige. - I turned around and saw him holding the little black box- you are really messed up, aren't you?

I was nervous enough to forget that I gave him the ring. I'm such an idiot…

-Thanks, pal. I'm so freaking nervous… were you this nervous when you propose to Hannah? –He look at me like he would definitely kill me- Wait! You didn't have the balls to ask Hannah so she did the job for you. Silly me!

-It's not that I didn't have the balls, it's just that she rushed to do it. I was taking my time, McCullers, so now you zip it.

-I'll zip it but give me the ring. - I extended my hand to take the little black box and he reluctantly gave me the box. I don't blame him; I don't trust myself with an expensive piece of jewelry that's why he's been keeping it for/from me. – Ready to go.

-Ready to go, Paige? You are about to leave a room whit no pants.

What?! I looked down and find out that he's just messing with me.

-Ha ha. Very funny, Mr. Marin. Let's just go, ok?

-Fine. I'll drive otherwise you'll kill us both.

He left the room and as I walked to the door I felt lighter. As if I was leaving some big bourdon behind. I felt free… curious, right? Seeing that I'm actually about to lose all my freedom


	2. Maybe sing?

_Anchors! Thank you so much for following this story. It means the world to me! :))_  
_I require your help, though... _

_First: anyone wants to be my beta? My english is far from perfect._

_Second: I have to find a song. The perfect song for my next chapter. Care to help me choose? I have this 3 options: More than a woman by Bee Gees, Only Girl by Boyce Avenue and Giving it away (acoustic version) by Mae. Leave me a PM to know your oppinion. :) _

_Thank you very much!_

**SailorMars009**: _I know! I would be so freakin nervous... unlike you, I can't think of anyone to help me out. Sad, right? Thanks! 3_

**cici**:_ I love the Caleb and Paige interaction in fanfics. It's like I could totally see them being best buds. :) I'l try to update at least once a week or something like that... :) 3 Thank you very much._

**Nae10**:_ I love me some Caige. :D I adore them as a bromance. Thanks for dropping by... 3_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**I'll wait forever**

-Hannah! Leave that phone for a minute, ok? – She had been texting for what seemed to be days and Spencer seemed to be very annoyed by that.

-I'm sorry, Spence.- she put the phone down for a minute to look at her with a concerned yet amused stare- I know things are rough for you now that you are single, but some of us have a love life.- always saying the wrong things.

-Han! You can't just say those things to Spencer. – Aria scolded her.

-Yes, Hannah. I mean… she's not even single. She just got into a fight with Jacob… No big deal, right Spence?

-Ugh- she put her face between her hands- it's so stupid. He just doesn't understand that I don't want to marry him just yet. I mean… I love having sex on a daily basis and look what happen to Marin here.

-Excuse me, but I do have sex.- Hannah answered- I mean, it's not everyday but I do have sex. At least I don't have kids yet.- she said then glared at Aria.

-Pardon me, Barbie. But my kid is an angel.- Aria looked offended. It was time to stop the fight before someone killed Hannah.

-Yeah. Francis is such a good boy… don't blame him because you are not getting enough, Han.- I told her as I took a sip from my glass.

-And are you getting enough, Em?-I looked at Hannah thinking it was her saying those lines- I thought Paige was out for the week…- Spencer erupted before my blonde friend could continue the argument.

-She is.-my voice broke a little when I said those words- God! I miss her as hell… Bed feels so empty without her presence. And she is missing our 7th anniversary- I tried to disguise some of my actual pain. She calls me but I still miss her so much.

It was great to go on a girl's night. Spencer could always use some rest for her unknown job, Aria is a mother so she needs a lot of time for herself, Hannah is married and I bet she loves to dish about Caleb's mistakes as a husband and me… well. I actually was feeling lonely with Paige's absence.

-Worry not, Emily. I bet she's been super busy.- Aria rubs my back while comforting me with words and getting me out of my thoughts.

-Yeah, Em. When she comes back you can eat the hell out of her.-Hannah said as she went back to texting.

-Hannah!- 3 voices seemed to make her blush more than one single voice.

I've always wondered if I _really_ needed to get married. After all, Paige and I are really serious stuff but we were fine the way we were now… right?

-8888888888888888888888888-

_Waking up next to Paige was bliss. It always makes me feel safe._

_Just to stare at her was amazing. She would sleep less than me, but when she was tired I had the chance to watch her in her sleep._

_She opened her eyes. We just stay there staring at each other for some minutes until she spoke._

_-Hey, love.- she rub her eyes and then lean in for a brief kiss. Kissing her in the morning was better than kissing her during the day. Somehow it felt pure and just simple._

_-Hey, gorgeous._

_-Today is Sunday. Today we don't work. What do you feel like doing today? - She was always trying to get me out of bed on Sundays. She took my hand and I intertwined our fingers. Easy and natural like a perfect fit._

_-You? - I asked as I squeeze her hand a little bit._

_-Besides the obvious, silly.- she leaned in to give me a light kiss- I want to be with you today. Only with you and have a nice day off from work._

_-Come on, Paige! You love your job.- She could be a drama queen from time to time._

_-Who wouldn't? I get to give art class to kids and I run my own art company.-She said proudly- Also I have lovely artists at my command, a cool apartment and my office is the bomb. And as a plus, I'm gonna try out for the top swimming team in the US._

_-Easy, hon. You may have the perfect life but you don't have the perfect wife- words escape my mouth before actually thinking of their effects._

_The elephant was in the room now. You could cut the tension with a knife. Paige wouldn't say a thing but I could read the expression in her face. Discomfort and… pain? But even with the awkward situation here, she didn't let go of my hand._

_-Em… Do you want to talk about this again? - Concern notable in her voice- Do you want to talk about our future, dear?_

_-I said something without thinking. I'm sorry, I really am… I know how little you like talking about this. I don't get why but I respect that now._

_-Just to be clear- she sat up and led me to do the same when we were sit, she took my hand and place it in her chest just where I could feel her rapid heartbeat .- this heart, this stubborn heart is yours; only yours. It can't beat for anyone but you. It was and it will always be yours. I know that I want to spend the rest of my life by your side but you know what I want first. I'm not ready yet. _

_-I am._

_-I know. I'm ready to make that commitment too but I want to give you more than what I have. This art thing is doing great but it's not there yet. I want my wife to not worry about a thing. I do want to be your wife and you to be mine. But we are not ready yet._

_A tear escaped. I knew what she meant and she was (somehow) right. I took her hands and led them to my waist. My arms found their way to her neck and our lips melted into one. That was us, kissing. Simple reminder that I will wait forever if I had just to be with her... I will wait for her as much as she want because I know we will have our forever._

-8888888888888888888888888888 888-

-Em! Are you even listening to us?!- I was able to just hear that.

-Sorry, Aria. I kinda spaced out. You were saying?

-She was telling you that you should man up like Marin did. - Spencer looked at Hannah expecting a reaction and saw her texting- but it's obvious that you won't.

-Why is it obvious? - I enquired.

-Because you love her like crazy and you will wait til she's ready. –Spencer knew me better than anyone… aside from Paige.

-She will find the courage very, VERY soon Em.- Hannah loved Paige. They get along so well because of Caleb but her confidence in her voice was… too much.

-She will, Em. Be patient… you know how Paige is a waiting person.

-I know, short stuff. But I want this McFields thing to be official…

I just wish she could pop up the question… Meanwhile, I'll just enjoy our girl's night out. Drink, talk, dance… maybe even sing? Sing something for Paige would be nice.


	3. Pussy

_Hello, Paily lovers!_  
_Thanks for much for following the story. Sorry I took so long updating but you know… holidays._

_I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything._

_Thank you so much for sticking around! :D_

_I ship Caige so hard._

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**You are what you eat_  
_**

-How can you be so sure that Hanna won't screw it up, Spencer?- Caleb said as he looked at his watch- You perfectly know that she say some things without even…

-Relax, Caleb! Aria is there… Plus, you should teach her not to be so freaking honest all the time. She was too close to say something that Emily could've misinterpreted.

I loved Hanna and the girls. But they seriously can't keep a secret… I made a terrible mistake by letting them know my intentions with Emily. I started biting my lip. The time to man up was getting closer. I looked down at my phone to check the time but I found a picture of Em looking back at me.

Almost there, my love. Almost there…

I'm ready. We are ready. And your friends knew this way before I did…

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 8888888-

_-Really, P?! I've been married for 6 months now and you still want to do this? Don't you see how miserable I am?_

_-Jeez, Rivers! Way too go, bestie. I thought you were supposed to help, not scare the b-Jesus out of me._

_-I'm trying to make you see the light, Paige! You really don't want to change your last name._

_-Of course I do! I do want to change my last name, my life… everything. I'm ready as hell… and don't be dramatic. You love your wife._

_-I do. I'm not being dramatic… you know why I kept this place. Because is mine, because is the last thing that actually belongs to me- he looked so sincere when he turn around to see me- I love Hanna like I didn't thought I could love anyone. You know I do… but life as a marriage couple is so different. I mean… no sex._

_-That's spooky._

_-I mean it. I know you love her but I love her too… there's a reason why we chose you as witness. Because you are my best bud, P. This is why I want you to be sure._

_-I am. I really am… - I looked him straight in the eyes. I was sure, not lying._

_-Good. If you are so sure… let's call the ladies, shall we?_

_This. This was the final proof… maybe I wasn't that ready._

_-0000000000000000000000000000 000000000000-_

_-Wait what?! You are gonna do what?!_

_-Aria, is not like she wasn't clear enough! You need to have your ear checked, girl. I'm so happy fo…_

_-Are you sure about this, Paige?- Aria interrupted Hanna before she could congratulate me- It's a pretty bold and important life changing choice._

_-The words of a girl who got married before college- Hanna whispered towards me._

_-If she wasn't sure, she wouldn't be telling YOU guys- Caleb interfered to help me out._

_I thought that talking to Em's parents and to my folks was the hard part. They were actually surprised that I took too long. I knew these girls will totally be protective over Emily and also over me. I loved this 6 people so much. Caleb and I bonded so much over Toby's incident, we were more than ready to get to know each other after that. Know our deepest and darkest secrets to be able to protect the girls from A. We succeeded! Way to go team Caige._

_The girls. They have become more than friends over the years. They became the sisters I never had and Caleb became the brother I always longed for. As for Ezra, he was always working but it was cool to say that one of my best friends in the planet used to be my teacher._

_Aria, Hastings and Hanna looks at me for what seemed like an eternity. Then they looked at each other. Aria nodded to Spencer who looked at Hanna and nodded who then looked at me._

_-Wait here, P- Han left the room._

_She came back holding an envelope. I recognize it right away. The letter I once intended to give to Emily but Ali got instead. I thought I'll never see it again._

_-A send it to Spence after what happened with To…_

_-Shut it, Marin!_

_-with Voldemort. She kept it and then gave it to me. I knew what to do with it right away. Keep it for you so you could give it to Em when you were ready._

_-Ready? Like to marry her or ready for what?_

_-Ready to embrace the unconditional love you have and will always have for Emily- Aria said without taking her eyes from the envelope._

_-Y..you read it?-my voice broke and I star blushing pointlessly._

_-We had to. We didn't have an idea of what it was.- Spencer defended their actions._

_-I read it to but Hanna ground me after- Caleb said in a low voice._

_-I forgot about it. Thank you for reminding me of that, sweety… no sex for you today, Rivers.-Hanna looked very serious at my friend._

_-So you all read it?- I was starting to feel dizzy._

_-Even Ezra. –Aria looked at me and stood up to give me the letter- I'm sorry Paige. But what you wrote there was beautiful. And it had a bigger meaning after your 4th anniversary when we all realize you will end up marrying her._

_-You knew this before I did… so like you, guys. Never change, ladies.- I took the letter and hid it in my jacket. They had this letter all along. And they were not creep out… they were touched._

_Hanna stood up and when I thought she would hug me, she slapped me. Everyone was shocked, not even Caleb was able to say anything._

_-What was that for, Marin?!- I asked as I rubbed my cheek._

_-You called me blondie in that stupid cheesy letter, bitch. –next thing I know, she's hugging me and the other 2 girls joined her. Aria started crying, Spencer gave me a couple of pats in the back and Hanna was squealing._

_-So… when and how, Ms. Fields? – Spencer asked._

_-Well. I was planning on doing it in our anniversary. That way if she says no I'll only have one date to cry instead of 2._

_-So melodramatic, Paige.- Aria cleared her throat and the tears that fell a couple of minutes ago- She will never say no._

_-I hope so…_

_-She won't- the four of them saying it at the same time, helped me realize she wouldn't._

_-So… I kinda need your help._

_-Yay!- Hanna jumped out of her seat and took a notebook from God knows where- I have so many ideas._

_-No, honey- Caleb took the notebook- you will love McCullers idea. Trust me…_

-8888888888888888888888888888 8888888888888888888888888888 -

They were the kind of friends that I always wanted. Unconditional type of people, through the 7 seas.

-You don't have to be nervous, Paige.- A male voice I recognized right away.

-Ezra! I didn't think you'll make it, dude!- Caleb read my mind.

-Well, I wanted to be here for Paigy.

I had an urge to hug these two bastards, so I grab Caleb by the arm and pulled Ezra for a group hug.

-Thank for being here, guys! It means the world to me- My voice broke down. I was really happy for having these amazing friends.

-You can be such a pussy sometimes, Paige.- Caleb said as he pulled away from the hug.

-Agreed- Ezra seconds it.

-Well you know what they say- Spencer interfered before I could scold them- You are what you eat.

-Ewww, Hastings!- Caleb and Ezra said at the same time.

Me? Well, I laugh so hard. Laughter seemed to kill my nerves. Now I'm ready.


	4. The Liars

So... another chapter. Another 100000 words of characters that I didn't create. Everything belongs to PLL and yada, yada.

Was I the only one that was very dissapointed on the lack of Paily make out sessions in last episode?

Good!

I want to take a moment to say a couple of things. First, thank you very much to the 27 people that follows this story and take the time to read my fic. Thanks! I love you all so much and you deserve a cookie.

Second, I feel like I need to infrom you of this. This fic was planned (in my head) to be a one shot and song fic. Then I got so caught up in the Caige ship that I decided to make it longer. I don't know how long but longer... so let me know if you feel like reading more of this.

Third, thanks to everyone that reviews this piece of writing.

**Sora Yagami**: Whoa! When I received the email alert for a new review I laugh so hard at the bottom line of the mail _This message has been truncated due to length. To view in full, please visit_ _site._ I almost peed on my pants. Y nada de "hugs from México" se dice "abrazos desde la tierra más hermosa del planeta" Gracias por la enorme review. :')

**bamary**: It seems like people like Harry Potter references. I'm planning on making more... :P

**Cici:** Thank you! I really didn't planned to name the chapter Pussy since it's a little misleading... but what the heck, right?! And thank you so much for reading! *hugs

That's it.

Enjoy!

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

**The Anchors Bay**

-Why is Spencer taking so long?- It was more than half an hour that our friend left the table to answer a phone call. Suspicious…

-Maybe is from that case she's been following- Aria answered to my question.

-Or maybe she just met someone new and it's shaking up the toilet while having sexy times.

-Jesus, Hanna! Can you keep your own sexual desires to yourself?

We waited for 5 minutes more but I was really curious to what Spence was up to.

-Remember, ladies and gentlemen! We will have a band performing live tonight! Sit down, have a drink and enjoy live music. They will be here in half an hour- a male voice announced through the microphone.

-Wait, what?! No karaoke? What's a karaoke bar without karaoke?

-I thought you didn't want to sing, Em- Aria said.

-I don't but Hanna wanted to…

-It's ok. I guess we will just listen to the band, right? - Hanna said as she took an innocent sip from her drink.

-I'm going to look for Spen…

-No! - Two negative answers interrupted me as they jumped from their seats.

-What's wrong with you? You've been acting so weird since Spence left the table and I'm sure you know what she's up to.

They looked at each other as if they really knew. What were they hiding this time?

-What are you not telling me?-They remained silence- Aria? - She looked away- Hanna? - She returned her attention to her drink- Tell me or I leave this table without paying for my drinks.

Aria looked at Hanna and she nodded.

-Busted… We are busted.

-Shut up, Rivers. - Aria said to Hanna by calling her by her new last name-She's talking to your parents.

-What?! Why?!

-She wanted to fly them over for your birthday.

-But we were going to Texas those days- I interrupted Aria- Paige got us the tickets.

-She lied. She actually told Spencer to call them. She didn't want to screw the surprise.

-Clever bitches! You know she can't lie to me so you make Spencer be the one that is lying. You are good… really good.

-The best-Han said- but you have to pretend that you don't know. Otherwise, McHastings will go all Milla Jovovich style in our asses.

-Yeah… I like being alive- shortie but with survival skills.

-Secret it is. - I like being alive as well- I will not be the one to awake the Hastings monster.

-Why, thank you! - Spencer pop out of nowhere- sorry I took so long, girls. It was a call from work.

-Worry not, Spence. - Aria said

-You can make it up by buying the next round. - Hanna said.

I glanced at the door at I think I saw Paige in a tuxedo but that was my mind playing tricks on me. There's no way that could be her, but it made me realize how much I miss her…

-You really miss her, right? She's just been away for 5 days, Em.

-I do. I miss her scent, her eyes, her kisses, her…

-Boobs? - Hanna suggested or more like read my mind. - Barman!-she shouts before any of us could scold her for being so Hanna. - Hit us with your best shot! Single lady here is going to pay this round.

* * *

-Just shoot me.

-Dude! You will do fine.- Caleb and his optimism was starting to get on my nerves.

-Don't worry, Paigy! It seems like a big deal at first but then you know it's been worth it when she sees the ring. Trust me…

-Diamonds are a girl's best friend-we said at the same time. It was like our mantra. The motto that ruled our relationships… Somehow we discovered that we could easily prevent WWIII with a dinner and a diamond.

Like the time Caleb forgot to invite Ms. Marin to the wedding rehearsal, or the time Ezra thought it will be a good idea to give coffee to Francis or the time I forgot to buy tampons and Emily was stuck in the bathroom for 2 hours.

Good times.

-Yeah… I guess she will like this baby.- I said as I opened the little black box.

-It's really beautiful, Paige.

-How much was it, dude?-Caleb asked.

-Well… nothing. My grandma gave me her engagement ring when I came out to her 4 years ago. She met Emily in the holidays and she told me that the ring she had, deserved to be on some pretty girl's hand.

-So it's a family thing. I think she will love it.- Ezra said.

-Damn you, McCullers! Now Hanna is going to ask for something bigger for a ring. Her ring is way smaller than yours… she's gonna think that I didn't want to marry her.

-Like Han didn't think that already, Caleb!- Ezra told him. Caleb had a hard time considering that Hanna was the one to propose. She even bought the ring with Caleb's money.

-I wasn't ready… don't get me wrong, I love her and I love the idea of spending the rest of my life with her. But I wanted to wait a little bit longer… I was scared as hell when she proposed to me.

Ezra and I were biting our tongues not to laugh at Caleb's predicament. It was always so funny when he told the story.

-When I asked Aria to marry me, I was dying. It felt right and I knew that it was what I wanted for so long but I was afraid of her answer.- He made a dramtic pause and sigh- For a split second I thought she would say no, but now…

-You've been married for 7 years and you love your family and we know the drill, Romeo.- I completed the story for him and he looked at me with exasperation. We knew the story by heart but Ezra was always happy to show off.

-You are such a girl, Ez. Sometimes I think you are more of a girl than McCullers here.

-Ok, ok.-he answered as he placed his hands in his pockets- relax, Paigy.

-I want everybody to give a warm welcome to The Liars! Let's hear it up for their debut at The Anchors Bay!-Nick, the owner of the bar was really enjoying his night as the host.

-It's almost time… - I said in a whisper.

-Come here, sis.- Caleb pulled me in for a very strong hug.- you will kill this, buddy.

-Save some love for me, McCullers.- Ezra said as he hugged me as well.

-Paige! Your song is the third one.-Patrick, my college friend and Nick's husband, informed me before rushing through the door.

-Right. – I turned around to look at Caleb and Ezra-mind if you give me a minute before all this. They nodded and left the manager's office.

I grabbed my phone and called the only person that could calm my nerves and help me gather the balls to do this.

-Pam? It's time…


	5. McFields

Sorry for updating until now... but college is a bitch! :)

You know the drill, PLL is not mine and dlfdjksfdslñfiqwefikwnefvcjs dcse.

Thanks for reviewing, people. It makes me feel awesome. Like I'm doing something cool! *hugs

Little change in here:** Paige's POV is in bold. **_Emily's POV is in italic_**. **Song is underlined.**  
**

Hope you like it. I might write 2 chapters more but let's see that later...

This is the song that started it all.

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Only girl in the world**  
**

**-Thanks, Pam.**

**-What for? I just told you the truth… I do want you to be my daughter in law. You make our Emmy happy. Thanks, Paige for sticking around after all of this time.**

**-You have nothing to thanks for. I'm the one in debt because you guys trusted me with Emily and because you were kind enough to give me your blessing. Thank you…**

**-Good luck, Paige. You'll do fine.**

**After saying these words, she hanged up. After the conversation with my lover's mom, everything in my system was cooler. I was not panicking anymore, I was calm…**

**-Paigy- Ezra interrupted my thoughts- time to go, tiger!**

**-Sure.**

**-Are you okay, Mc? You look… happy- Caleb said as he pushed Ezra to take a closer look at me.**

**-I'm happy, Rivers. I'm ready.**

**I was. Happy and ready… all for you, Emily.**

* * *

_-I can't believe you know a rock star, Em! - Hanna said as she clapped after the first song of the band._

_-It's no big deal. He is Patrick a friend of Paige. They met at college; he is an architect so they shared a couple of classes back then._

_-But it's a rock star nonetheless. Maybe you could hook him up with Spencer! - Aria said as she patted Spence on the shoulder._

_-He is gay- Spencer and I said at the same time._

_-How do you know? - Did my friend know him?_

_-I don't know. He looks gay, right? - She looked away. Just when I was about to ask another question we saw the lights go down._

_-So right now, I want you to welcome a good friend of mine.- Patrick's voice was the only sound we could hear in the darkness.- I train that voice so you better like it, folks._

_-How exciting! - Hanna said- I hope is a hot person!_

_The vocalist grabbed an acoustic guitar and the drummer a cajon. The rest of the band disappear in the darkness._

_-This is song is our take on a pop hit. We hope you like it!_

_Some claps filled the space as the first chords broke through the microphone._

* * *

I'm gonna love you, when the time is right  
Be thinkin' of you, every day and every night

**That was my cue. The sign for me to actually do this… I'm gonna kill it.**

To think you're somewhere in this world 

and someday I will make you my wife

So every day we're not together 

I hope you know that you'll be alright

Cuz I...

_A female voice continued the song. But there was something about the voice… my heart skipped a beat when the girl entered to the stage and a light shine upon her. My girl, my Paige. She was there, singing to me… and somewhere in the distance I could hear Hanna scream. _

I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world

Like you're the only one that I'll ever love

Like you're the only one who knows my heart

**I took the stool next to Patrick as he smiled to me reassuringly. If there were any fear left in my mind, they disappear as soon as I met her eyes. They fly away the moment her smile light the room with the shine of a thousand suns.**

Like you're the only one that's in command

Cuz you're the only one who understands

How to make me feel so alive

_I could barely think. She was here… the love of my life, singing to me. With so much passion and so much love. The same amount of love I have for her._

_I knew she didn't love singing but she knew how much I enjoyed watching her sing._

And when you're lonely, I'll keep you company

Like this world was only made for you and me

And when it doesn't feel right with another, I hope you believe

That in a world with no light, I will be all that you need...to see

**She was smiling. I was making her happy. Her smile was enchanting and addictive… I almost forgot to keep on singing.**

I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world

Like you're the only one that I'll ever love

Like you're the only one who knows my heart

Like you're the only one that's in command

Cuz you're the only one who understands

How to make me feel so alive

_I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I watched every detail of her. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She was wearing a tux, like she didn't knew how much that turned me on, and I could tell by that adorable cocky smile that she knew the effect it had on me. Then, I hear some voices behind me…_

Ta da da da 

_I turned around to see Aria, Spencer and Hanna sharing a microphone following the song._

Ta da da da

**And the girls were playing their part. And then I saw Ezra and Caleb joining them… that was not in the plan but I knew they were enjoying the spotlight. Emily was tearing up as she looked at me and then back and our friends… she was happy and I was happy as well. It was time to make my move.**

Ta da da da

_I saw Paige getting closer to our table that was right in front of the stage. She sat down and continued to sing._

Ta da da da

**I stare at her eyes. The place where I could lose all of my sanity and the pair of eyes I will never want to stop seeing.**

**Slowly without making fast movements, I took my hand to my bag and take the little black box. I kept it in my hand… we were almost there.**

I'm gonna make you feel, like you're the only girl in the world

Like you're the only one that I'll ever love

Like you're the only one who knows my heart

Like you're the only one that's in command

Cuz you're the only one who understands

How to make me feel so alive

_Having her this close was pure joy. I missed her so much for the past week and he was about to be grounded for not telling me she arrived early. She put the mic away as she left the stage and she took a little black box from her hand and opening it in front of me. I was shocked by what I saw inside of the box._

Ta da da da

Ta da da da

Ta da da da

Ta da da da

**After the song ended everyone was quiet. No one clapped… like they all knew what was happening.**

**-Emily Fields. I've been in love with you since I can remember. I don't know how I was living before you. You were there for me always and after all this years. I told you I wasn't ready, but now I am. I knew since that picnic the woods while we listened to Passion Pit, that I wanted to be with you for the rest of my existence. I don't know what this crazy ride is gonna bring for us… but I want you share my life with you. So… Emily Fields, will you marry me?**

**The room burst into screams, squeals and laughs. I was there waiting for an answer.**

_I didn't know she would do this. The ring, the song, the tux… everything as I ever expected and then again everything was a surprise. I saw her there and I could hear the sound of everyone shouting "Say yes!"_

_All I could hear was my heartbeat. Paige, Paige, Paige, Paige… it was always her. She knew since the picnic, I knew after she admitted to be scared one night in the woods while chasing "He-who-must-not-be-named"._

_-Yes, I'll marry you. I'll marry you a thousand times, Paige McCullers._

_I threw myself to her and kissed her as I never kissed her before. Knowing she was mine and I was hers from now on._

**And that was all I needed to hear. That she wanted to marry me. After making her wait, after all of this A thing, after the on and offs in our relationship… after all, she wanted me. Not anyone else but me.**

**While she was hugging me, I could feel Hanna's arms surrounding us and then Caleb joining us. Later after seeing that it was okay to interrupt the moment, the rest joined.**

**After the group hug, the band continued to play. I didn't want to let go of Emily's hand but the girls suddenly attacked us and pulled her away from me. It gave me a chance to set some things before leaving to our apartment where a nice dinner with our friends waited for us. Ezra and Caleb took me by the arms a couple of steps away from the girls.**

**-Ok, first order of business, Ms. Fields.- He was already bothering with the last name thing… an issue we will need to discuss later- bachelorette party!**

**-Hold up, dude! She just took a big step… one at the time. - Ezra answered for me. Blees him…**

**-I actually need to go and talk to Nick. But then we have the next surprise, so I'll see you there in minutes, okay? One step at the time, Rivers!- I went to the bar, thanked Nick and told him I'll pick up my mess tomorrow morning. He said it would be fine but that I should enjoy my first night with my fiancée.**

**Then I returned to my friends and the love of my life. They were all hugging each other and Em was showing off the ring… she liked it. I walked to Emily and took her hand and placed a little kiss in her lips.**

**-Ready to go? - I asked**

**-With you? I'll go to the end of the world if you want me to.**

**We walked out of the bar as everyone followed us. I could hear Aria telling Ezra he wasn't getting anything tonight because he didn't tell her he was already in town. Caleb was already lifting Hanna to their car and playing with her; he looked at me and nodded.**

**-We'll see you there, guys! - Aria shouted to us.**

**-There? - Emily asked.**

**-It's not the end of the surprise, Em. - I told her as I kissed her and opened the door for her.**

**I opened the driver's door and the letter fell from the car. Divine signs, right? I got in the car and put the letter in the middle of us.**

**-What's this, Paige? - She asked as I started driving to her new surprise.**

**-It's the second part of the surprise. You see, besides being our anniversary, it's our engagement party and I have 2 surprises more. The letter and another thing…**

**-So… can I read it?**

**-Not yet. You can read after our party…**

**-The apartment is not that big, Paige. Remember the last time we throw a party? Caleb and Aria broke the bathroom's door.-she said with a worried look.**

**-Relax- I took her hand and intertwined our fingers. The red light allowed me to lean in and kiss her. The kiss was sweet at first but then I felt the longing desire from her. I wanted her and she wanted me… but we will have to wait after the little party. - I love you, Emily Fields.**

**-And I love you, Paige McCullers.**

**We remained silence for a couple of minutes before she spoke.**

**-How about, McFields? It's half yours, half mine. It has a certain ring, right?-she said as if it was something casual.**

**-Why do I have the feeling that you have think this more than I have? - I knew her to well.**

**-Well, I knew I wanted to be with you forever before you asked me.**

**-McFields it is. If you want that… I can do anything with you by my side, Em. I don't care about a last name.**

**-Then stop over there, Ms. McFields. - She pointed towards the side of the road- I want to kiss you.**


	6. Party poopers

This is the shortest chapter. Sorry for not updating but I've been reaaaaaally busy... But I wanted to drop this little thing here.

I love you guys and everytime someone follows this story I feel so blessed. :)

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Getting the V**

_Where are you, guys? We are freezing! –Aria_

_I'm almost there, short stuff –Spence_

_I was… busy ;) You should get busy as well, shortie –Hanna_

_Seeing that I'm freezing, the last thing I want to do is to get naked. BTW, have u heard of Batman? –Aria_

_Booo! :/ Is Ezra punished or something like that? We just passed them by. They were celebrating their engagement while eating each other. –Hanna_

_I'm here! Hurry up! Also, we didn't need to know that. –Spence_

_Spence! You just ruin Ezra's chance of getting the V. –Hanna_

_Damn it, Ms. Rivers! You are a grown up married woman… behave as one. –Aria_

_You should listen to her, Han. –Spence_

_Party poopers! We are almost there… see u in a bit. –Hanna_

* * *

-Jeez, Paige!- She breathe in my neck as she lay a kiss in my sensitive spot under the ear.- Was that part of the surprise?

-Nope- I said as I laid my hands on her naked waist- But I can't say that I didn't enjoyed it.

-I've missed you. - she looked me in the eyes and then kissed me.- why didn't you tell me you were here?

-I… I didn't go anywhere, Em.- Time to get grounded- I just lie straight to you.

She backed up for a little to see me and just when I thought I was gonna get yelled at, she kissed me passionately.

-Wait, wait, wait…- I said as she just left a trail of kisses on my neck- You are not mad?!

-I am- she said barely leaving space between my neck and her lips- But I've missed you so much that I rather kiss you than yell at you.

That was fine by me. More than fine because I've missed her as much as she had missed me. Just when we I was about to make my move, my phone rang…

I stretched out to pick up.

-Yes? I hope you have a good motive on calling, Spence… you are ruining a moment.

-A moment? Is that how sex is called these days?

-How do you…?

-Hanna and Caleb saw you getting busy by the road. You just couldn't wait, right McCullers?

-Zip it, Spence. We are on our way…

-Please… we are very hungry. And Caleb and Ezra are about to turn on this TV of yours to watch the game. Hurry, could you?

-I'm almost there- I said as I hang up and look at Em- Gotta go, Em.

-Just because I'm hungry as well. Otherwise, I could stay here in your arms for the rest of the night.

-I could stay here in your arms for the rest of eternity, my lovely fiancée.- It sounded better in my head but when words left my mouth clichés died and came back to life.

We started getting dressed and left the back of the car. Maybe Em would really love the house… specially the garden and the pool.

Because a pool and each other was all we needed to be happy.


	7. The House

First of all: Thanks so much for the reviews. They make me happy and also provide me of encouragment and inspiration to keep this stuff going on...

I absolutely love you! All of you! *cyber hugs

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

**Batcave?**

-You are kidding right?!- Spencer said as she looked at me like she wanted to kill me.

-I mean it, Spence- I said as I put my serious face on- I wasn't the only one, the girls from the field hockey team, were afraid of.

-Come on, S! - Hanna said- you can't pretend how spooky you really are in front of us.

-I'm not! - She said as she put her head into her hands- I mean, I am strong but I'm not spooky.

-Raise your hands all of those who have been scared by the Hastings factor- Ezra's hand was already in the air as he said this. Then everyone's hands but Spencer's flew to the air.

We all laughed and, as we all still were making fun of Spence, I paid attention to the details: Hanna and Caleb were holding hands and glasses, Aria was cuddled up in Ezra's arms, Spencer was laying her feet in Hanna's legs and I was holding Emily in my arms. This moment, was perfect… Us, our friends and our lovely new house (or the Batcave as Em had said a couple of hours ago).

-888888888888888888888888-

_Of course I wanted to tell her where we were going. But not yet…_

_-Please, please, please. Just tell me… I recognize this place but it's too dark._

_-Of course you recognize this place. You love this place. - I said not lying. Somehow she loved to visit me at the studio… I still don't know why, but she did._

_-Damn it, Paige! I don't like surprises- I turned around and give her my best "bitch, please" face- ok, ok… I love surprises. But I'm dying to know._

_-Look at that corner.- I pointed to the nice coffee shop a block away from the studio- It'll tell you a lot._

_-We are going to the studio? – She asked with a boring voice._

_-Nope, my love. We are heading there- I said as I pointed to our new house.-That, Emily. That is the other part of the surprise._

_-Our dreamed Batcave? - She said as I laughed because of the Batman reference- why are we here?_

_I was already parked before answering her question. I took her hands kissed them both and then looked her in the eye._

_-You are right, Em. It's our Batcave… __Ours__. - I said before leaving the car and walking to the passenger's door to open it for her._

_She was shocked. She didn't say anything when I took her hand and started walking towards the house… then she started crying. She cried for about 4 minutes as she mumbled something about the lines of "where did you get the money?" and "are you a drug dealer now?"_

_-I didn't do anything bad for this. I worked hard, Em… this is why I wanted to wait. I wanted to give you our dreamed house so we could have an easy life. One guy from the studio just signed a major contract to design a house for some important person. We are getting so much money out of it and I decided I should give you this as a reward for your patience- I said as I wiped the tears off her eyes- and I already paid for it. It's ours, Emily. This is our new house…_

_She continued to cry for another couple of minutes before the girls noticed we were there. They walked out of the house to catch us._

_-What did you do, McCullers? - Caleb asked as he looked really serious- why is she crying? _

_-You suck, Paige._

_-Calm your tits, Ezra. And don't McCullers me, Caleb. I didn't do anything but satisfied my woman, unlike you two._

_-Hey! - Hanna and Aria shout at me._

_-She's just kidding, girls- my friend defended me- that's the way she defends herself._

_-Why you crying, Em? - Aria asked as she rubbed my fiancée's shoulders._

_She mumbled something about the house being too much. I took her hand and headed straight (more like gay) to our new place._

_While the girls were mesmerized by the house and how big it was, I called our parent to drop the good news. They were short calls cause they already knew this thing. I set a date for all __6 _of us to meet and celebrate.  


_For 30 minutes (that seemed like days), the girls tour the house with Emily. Sometimes we could hear them say things like "that sofa needs to get out" and Emily being the interior designer that she was, start taking notes on her phone. She was making this place our place in less than a week._

_Meanwhile, the boys and I were talking about how we missed the Laker's game. No big deal, but we agreed to watch the re run next Friday…_

_-Paige, this TV… It's like the biggest TV I've ever seen. - Caleb said._

_-I second that. I think it's too much. - Ezra was bewitched by the only thing I wasn't gonna let Emily take away from the living room._

_-Do you want me to get rid of it, guys? - I asked knowing the answer was a big no._

_-Are you out of your mind?!_

_-Where else we are going to watch sports?_

_-Maybe in some other place because that TV is going out, my love- Emily said as she walked down the stairs- I'm just kidding, Paige!- she said as soon as she saw the shocked and anger in my face._

_-You better be. Otherwise I'll reconsider my fiancee's choice and I'll ask the TV to marry me.  
_

_-8888888888888888888888888-_

-Aria. - the ring from Aria's phone was the perfect excuse to stop laughing so hard at Spencer.- Yes, mom.- I turned at Caleb and he nod to me so I nod back at him. We stare deeply at Aria, like we were fascinated with her phone call. The rest got the message and soon we were all staring at the shortest from the group like she was really interesting- these dorks are staring at me, mom. They are freaking me out… I'll be home soon. Yeah. I love you too. - She hung up and we continued to stare at her. Even Ezra joined the game- Stop you, peasants. It's freaking me out.

-Why do you think we are doing it, Aria? - I said as Hanna lost self control and started laughing- Awesome timing, Han. My eyes were almost dried out!

-Well… it's been an awesome evening, but Ezra and I gotta get moving. We are the ones that live farthest to town.

-Yeah, Hanna and I want to make babies so we better get moving.- Caleb said as Hanna throw a pillow at his head- And I didn't need to give so many details according to my wife.

-And I don't want to stay over to listen to you guys "celebrate" your engagement. Also, Jacob texted me. He wants to see me tomorrow morning. - Spencer said with a big smile on her face that could only meant that he had apologized to her. Poor Jake… He was a lucky patient bastard.

Everyone get up and start picking their stuff. We hugged and everyone congratulate us one more time before leaving. Em and I stayed at the porch of our new house to wave them goodbye as they left us behind… alone… and horny.

-So- I hugged Emily from behind and whisper in her ear- where were we before Spencer interrupted us?

-I think you were about to show me our bedroom- she turned around and caught my lips between hers- and our new bed.

-I was, I was. You command, I obey. - I said as she climbed in my back and we entered to the Batcave… we were going to celebrate. In our way…


	8. Cake shop

_First: thanks a lot for the reviews. They make me the happiest anchor on earth! :D Everyone! Thanks... :')_

_Yeah... So inspiration comes whenever she wants to._

_Sometimes I hate her cause she comes and the she leaves without a message or a note. F*ck her!_

_Anyways. I'm going updating now cause she's here and I really wanted to do it... I wanted to have like a calendar on this things, but I can't never make an apointment with my muse._

_So here it is._

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

**Spencer's coffee**

Stupid sun. Why do you come through my window? I wanna keep sleeping, keep holding Emily in my arms… Emily? She wasn't in my arms, I was actually spread all through the bed.

-Em? Babe?- Nothing but silence- Emily?

I heard noises from the kitchen, so I put a t shirt on and went down. I freeze when I heard giggles and some forks moving here and there… We had company. I returned to the bedroom and got a pair of jeans, since I was only wearing my shirt and boxers.

When I was walking down the stairs, the smell of pancakes, coffee and bacon filled my nostrils. This was the real reason I was marrying her: her cooking skills. And I also loved her with all my heart and till the world fell apart.

-You are kidding us, Spence!- I hear Hanna in the kitchen.

-I'm not. He did it again…- She said with a mix up feeling voice.

-You should just say yes, Hastings- I said as I entered the kitchen.- Suck it up and say yes.

-Morning, lazy ass. Do you mind saying yes before bothering me?- Spencer, always a charm.

-Morning ladies- I said as I wave at all of them and they waved back. I turned around and face Em- and good morning to you, lovely- kiss- beautiful-kiss-charming- kiss- gorgeous- woman- last kiss and I hugged her- I love you, Emily Fields- I said in a whisper.

-And I love you, Paige McCullers.- She answered back and before I could say anything Aria interrupted us.

-Okay, okay. Everyone loves everyone… can we please keep up with the conversation?

-Go ahead. Fill me up- I said as I turned around a grab a cup of coffee from Spencer's mix. She knew how to make coffee.

-Fine. So we were there, cuddling after… ahm… cuddling. He turned around and he told me he wanted to marry me. And I just panicked, once more.

-Jeez, Spencer! You can run away from marriage every time you have the chance. That's not like you. Suck it up and be strong- Hanna took the words out of my mouth.

-Seriously, Spence. You can trust Jacob. He has proved to be a good man and a patient one… After all, he helped you through the entire Voldy incident.- Aria knew how to get to Spence and I was about to say something about Toby when Em looked at me and shake her head as if she could read my mind. I decided to better keep drinking from my cup.

- I know. It's just that… I can't. Not yet…

-Yes, you can, Hastings.- fuck Emily and her mind reading skills, my friend needed to hear things.-Stop being so afraid of falling in love. Plus, you are already in love… but seriously. He's gone and he's never coming back (thanks, God). You should say yes. Jacob is an amazing friend and he has been proving he's on your side freshmen year at UPenn. - I walked towards Spencer to take her shoulders and shake her up a little.- if you are here asking for our opinion, I know we all think what I just said.

-I, I- I heard Hanna.

-I, I- Emily and Aria support me.

-There. So just say yes, Spencer. Don't be afraid, my friend. - I hugged her- Plus, that way we can have a double wedding.

-Don't get your hopes too high, Ms. Rivers.- She pointed at Hanna who was about to say something relevant to my comment- Thanks, Paige.- She let go of me and I grabbed my cup again. God! This coffee was really good.

-Thank you, Spence. Maybe you could teach my lover how to make coffee.- I said as I hold Emily from behind while she was cooking me some bacon.- God! I love you so much.- I said to her ear.

-But you love Spencer's coffee more so why don't you marry her?- She answered in a playful tone.

-Hell to the no. She will say no because she's a coward.

-We are still here, asshole.- Spencer was back- I heard everything, McCullers. I got my eye on you…

-Pleas, fight!- Hanna said- I'm bored. Do something sportsy or I don't know.

-Hanna.- Aria scolded at her- Please don't encourage them to do something like that.

-How about we end our lunch and then head to the cake shop.- Emily said before I could challenge Spencer in a PS3 Move tournament- We still have to decide the cake.

I took a sit and start eating my breakfast as the girls start talking about wedding plans. Cake, dress, bouquets and I don't know what else. I finished my food and went to change and then meet the girls waiting for me so I could drive. On our way to the cake shop I thought about a lot of stuff.

After buying the house, I went to the studio to find out that we were getting a chance for an art exhibit at New York. So I went ahead and called Hanna to tell her she didn't have a limited budget for planning our wedding. She practically jumped up and down… everything to make that day even more perfect. The gallery/studio was going so well and Emily was getting a big contract on her way… Financially speaking, we were more than fine.

Then I got a call from my coach and he told me we had a chance at a National championship. Our swimming team was trying to get a place in the national swimming team and we were so close. Emily was happy but she told me she was a little jealous she couldn't compete anymore. After the accident, swimming professionally was not an option for her. Just another reason to hate A.

But she still swam… for fun.

We arrived at the cake shop and met Caleb there. I was happy to have some time with my friend because it has been almost a month since he travelled for business.

-Hi, buddie- I said as I hugged him- Nobody has missed you.

-Fuck, you have.- he said as he returned the hug- how can you not miss your best man, Paige?

-Easy, Rivers. Don't let that get to your head so fast…

The girls were already talking about the cake with the chef. He was excited about his first gay couple wedding cake… He even suggested a rainbow cake. I refused to do that but Emily seemed to fancy the idea. Whatever makes her happy? Yes… anything.

Caleb went to the bathroom and gave the perfect pretext to grab Emily's hand and pretend I listened to every word she and the chef said when I was actually staring deeply at her beautiful face.

Then I went to stare at some cake in the sideboard. I felt my phone vibrate. A number I didn't recognize was in the screen…

-McCullers? - Nothing but flat silence- McCullers?

-I thought it was McFields by now. - The cold voice pierced through my ear- Hello, Paige.

I looked around and saw Emily talking to Hanna and Spencer.

-Ahm… Em. - She looked at me- I'm going to take this outside. Be right back…

As soon as I was out of the building I put the phone in my ear.

-You are not going to let me say hi to the bride? Or to the bridesmaids?-his voice was like a cold water bucket falling to my head. Why was he calling? What did he wants now?

-Sorry I'm not excited to talk to you but you kind of ruined our lives, Toby.

* * *

**_Wanna know more? So do I! Let's hope my muse comes back to me this week._**


	9. Wedding invitation

_Ok... so I don't know where this is going but I love writing about Paily love and yada yada. :)_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing._

* * *

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Toby's call**

-It was my intention. But let's no dwell on the past…- He made a pause and I tried to focus on the sound surrounding him.- Worry not, McCullers. I'm still on the run… I'm good at it.

-Listen, Cavanaugh. You better stay the hell away from us otherwise…- he interrupted me with a laughter.

-Otherwise, what? You and Caleb are going to do something to me? We know how that worked out last time, plus, you seriously think that I'll be stupid enough to get close to you, psycho? After all, you were the one that tried to drown her girlfriend, now fiancée…

-That was long ago.-the memory still hurt in a way- Too many years have passed, idiot.- He buffed- At least I didn't trick my girlfriend into thinking I loved her and then stabbed her in the back.

-Well… I'm not wasting my coins to talk about the past of anyone in particular- he said with a hurt tone.

-You still can't say her name, can you? Is it too much to bear? How do you feel about the fact that Spen…

-Shut up!- he was angry. I rather have him mad at me that him playing with us anymore-Shut up.

-Then disappear. Just forget about this, Toby.-I was praying I could track the number eventually (actually Caleb would do that) or that I could hear anything from the surroundings- Get away from us and leave us alone.

-I'm doing that, Paige. How long has it been since you last heard of me? 4 years? –He made a pause that I knew that he was expecting an answer- I just wanted to congratulate you. Maybe I was also hoping for an invitation to the wedding. I hope you have a great life, McFields family and I also hope I can be a guest of honor in the biggest wedding of Rosewood. Say hi to Caleb from me, ok? And to the girls… I bet they miss me.

Then he hung up. As soon as he did, I entered the cake shop and found Caleb playing with his while the girls were tasting different kinds of whipped cream.

-Paige, honey?- I heard Emily's voice but barely turned around to nod at her- Who was it at the phone? You should try this one.

-It stupidly delicious-Hanna's voice supported Emily's statement.

-Later, Ems. - I ignored them and walked towards my friend- Caleb, outside. - he barely nod and kept playing with his phone – Now!

He looked at me and saw the concern in my eyes. I headed outside to his car as he followed me. As soon as we were near his automobile, he grabbed my shoulder and forced me to look at him.

.What's wrong, Paige?- I shaked his hand off of me- Paige, if you are getting cold feet, that's fine. I was terrified to the point of neurosis when I marry her.

-No, Caleb. This is more serious, plus I will never have cold feet regarding Emily.- How was I suppose to drop the bomb?- Listen… it's something worrying and you may not like it.

-What's wrong, Paige? You are scaring me…

-You should be. -I said as I faced him and look him in the eye-Toby Cavanugh just called me.

His face shifted from the cool outgoing adult he was to a scared little boy. I knew he wasn't afraid for him. He was afraid for Hanna, just like I was freaked out for Emily. Our amazing friendship had his base founded in the fact that we loved this 2 people more than anything in this world…

-What did he said? What did he want?- he said as he crossed his arms.

-He just wanted to congratulate us, Emily and I. and he was hoping I could invite him to the wedding and he wanted to talk to the bridesmaids.

-How did he know you were getting married?

-I don't know… Jenna, maybe? He stills keep in touch with her.

-But he hadn't seen Jenna since Aria's wedding.- he remind me of that little thing- So, how did he know?- he inquired as I knew.

-I have no idea, Caleb. But what worries me the most is how did he get my number?

-That's easy. Remember everyone can google your name. But why did he called you? _You_ of all the 6 of us?

-I don't know. But I actually thank God he didn't call the girls. Can you imagine what that would do to them? Aria, Hanna, Emily…

-Spencer- we said as the same time. We were concern about our girls, but Spencer was the one that was hurt the most. We couldn't let her break again… Not like the way she did in college. The first semester of our freshmen year at UPenn, she received a box full of things from Toby's old apartment. She went full crazy mode and took the next semester to locked her self up in her old room at her Rosewood's house. Aria was the only one that was able to get her out after 2 months…

Silently, Caleb and I decided that Toby was not going to get close to Spencer.

-What are we doing, Caleb?- I wanted to hear his thoughts, even though I had make up my mind about the matter.

-We should pretend that nothing happened. Did he called from an unknown number?

-No. I was thinking you could track… he said something about not wasting his coins so I assume he must have called from a public place or something like that.

-Good. Then we'll track the number and we won't say anything to the girls.- we always thought the same way. This was one of the reasons our friendship was so easy and smooth.

-Fine… so, we won't say anything.- I said.

-We won't- he opened his arms and I hugged him.- worry not, sis. We won't let him ruin your wedding.

-I know- I said as I hold him tighter for a second and then let go of him- We won't.

My phone beeped and I looked at the message from a blocked number before showing it to Caleb.

-Or maybe we should worry. Look… - I gave him the phone and he read out loud.

_Thanks for inviting me to the wedding. _

_-Toby_


	10. Malcolm and Francis

_Your reviews make me happy! Everytime I get a new review, I jump... you can ask around._

_It's a true story._

_Shout out to Cici, who always review my crap! I hear you._

_And again, thank you for reviewing! I love that shit._

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

**Sex is great**

She's been acting weird and she has been spending too much time with Caleb and in the studio. She always leaves before I wake up and she comes back to only have dinner, a little talk about wedding details and she leaves again to go with Caleb God knows where.

I'm starting to think she has cold feet. Maybe the big wedding it's too much for her… she always told me she wanted something small. Us, the girls, the boys, our parents and no one else.

Or maybe she's just nervous.

Sex has been great, though. We've been making love like there's no tomorrow… she's been doing some amazing things and sometimes I find it hard to keep up the rhythm. I wonder, how is it that she's not tired after this? I've been late to the office because I'm dead tired after we have sex.

-Don't you find it weird, Han?- I asked my friend as we were sharing a coffee near Aria's place. She told us she would meet us there after leaving the kids with Ella for some grandma quality time. Spence was on her way here- I mean… last time they spend so much time together was because of A.

-Well... Caleb has been acting weird lately but I gotta say I don't mind if he keeps doing those things in bed.- she said with the subtlety of a hand grenade.

-You too? Maybe they are sharing bed secrets.- impossible since Paige wasn't very cool with talking about sex not even with me- Ok. So… sex is great and your husband and my fiancée are spending too much quality time. What's the relation between these 2 facts?

-I guess… they are banging each other? God! I didn't say that, Em. Sorry…

-Don't apologize, Han. Like I've know you since yesterday!- But it was really intriguing the fact that we weren't having too much time with Paige and Caleb.

Before we could continue our theories, Aria walked through the door with Malcom and Francis.

-Hello, kiddos!- I kissed Malcom who was not so happy about being there and started reading his book. I picked Francis and hugged him tight. The first baby from my best friend kissed me back.

-Hi, auntie Em. Hi, auntie Han! -He said as he kissed Hanna while staying in my arms.

-I thought we were having a girls night out, Aria.- Hanna read my mind. Not that I mind spending time with Francis but I was hoping Aria and Spence could shed some light with the Team Caige problem.- Is everything alright with Ella?

-Yeah, everything fine. But Ezra told me Maggie was coming to pick Malcom early and I decided to bring them with me… Do you mind if we wait for Spencer and the head home?

-Not at all. I think it will be better if we call Spence and tell her to meet us at your place.- I said as I took my phone. I noticed a text from Paige before calling Spence.

_I'm gonna be late again, Caleb wants to hang out. I love you, Em._

_-Paige_

I dialed Spencer's number, I'll reply to Paige later. As soon as she picked up she was entering the coffee shop. After the three hundred I'm sorrys, we headed to the parking lot. Jacob had give Spence a ride so it was only Hanna's car and Aria's car. I wanted to play a little with Francis so I went with Aria.

Being around kids only made me wanting them more… After the wedding, of course. But we definetly wanted kids.

Paige wanted 2 and I was strguggling to get another one in the map. I'd like to have 3 kids… at least.

-So, Em- Aria interrupted while I was playing with Francis- are you really having trouble with Paige?

-Auntie P good, mommy?- Francis asked as he looked scared. Francis loved Paige… they always went for ice creams with Malcom and they loved playing with my fiancée.

-Wait, what's wrong with Paige?- Malcom asked from the backseat, suddenly remebering that we were there.

-Nothing is wrong with Paige, guys.- I said as I calmed them down- She's just been super busy with work and I hadn't see her a lot.

-Oh- I heard Malcom as he went back to the book again. Malcom was a very quiet boy and he cared deeply for Paige. For some unknown reason, he paid more attention to Paige than to the rest of us, including Aria.

Aria nodded at me and I got the clue. We'll talk about this later when Malcom wasn't paying attention.

The ride to Aria's place was calmed. Francis talk about his school and I played with him for a couple of minutes while Aria was driving.

When we got home, Spence and Han were already there waiting for Aria to open. As soon as she did, the kids left to their rooms and Aria sneaked out a bottle of wine from the refrigerator.

-So we are having a party- Hanna said- just when I thought you were a party pooper, Ms. Fitz.

-Very funny, Han. We are not having a party, we are having a glass of wine like the adults we are… and I think we could use a glass of wine if we are going to talk about boys… -I lift my eyebrows to indicate that my fiancée was a girl- and Paige.

-So- Spencer sat on the couch as she started to open the bottle- what's wrong with McCullers? Do we get to slap her again?

-Excuse me, Spencer. But if anyone is slaping Paige, that's me- Hanna said.

-Hanna!- what did she meant by slapping her again?- no one is slaping my fiancée. Plus, I think that Caleb deserves some hate as well.

We started talking and drinking. We were half way through a great theory that included some major surprise at my wedding, when Maggie appeared to take Malcom with her. Before he left, he told me he wanted to hang with Paige and he make me promise that she will call him.

Just when I decided to call Paige, she called me.

-Hello, lover.-she said in that low voice I loved

-Hello, lover. How are you?

-I'm great. Tired, but great… how about you? how's your day?

-Good. I'm actually with the girls, at Aria's.- I was about to tell her about Malcom wanting to hang when she asked for him.

-How's Malcom? And Francis?-she loves these kids.

-They are fine, P. Malcom wants to hang one of these days you are not with Caleb…- I said with hurt.

-I know, Em. It's just that… We'll be over with these soon. And I'm always with you at night.

-I love you, Paige. –I say nothing more, knowing I strike a chord.

-I know.-she says in that cocky voice I absolutely adore.

-So… do I get to see you tonight?

-You get to see me tonight… all of me.- she says the last 4 words in a whisper and I sure know what that means.

-So, I'll wait for you.-I say in a whisper as I start feeling the need to be with her.

-I'm so looking forward- I heard a voice whispering something. –Em, I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I'll see you later, lover.

And then she hung up… leaving me with these mix feelings.

-Emily!- I hear Hanna shout my name- Leave Paige to please herself while you finish this bottle of wine.


	11. Waiting

_So... here we go again. Thanks to the 49 people that follows this story, to the 14 people that favorited this story and to my 23 reviewers. :)_

_It means the world to me and it gives me the courage to keep writing._

_I had this idea of Toby calling since the third chapter but somehow I didn't knew what to do. Now I know how to get him out of here. I hate him! He broke Spencer's heart._

_Anyways._

_Leave a review and I promise I will feed my goldfish. :)_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

**Phone call**

I decided to call Emily while Caleb was at the computer doing what he does best: his job.

We were tracking Toby's number so we could go and kick his unexistant balls. We needed to settle some things before I marry Emily. I wanted her to be safe and for Toby not to show at our wedding... or our lives. I speed dialed her and she picked up at the first ring.

-Hello, lover.

-Hello, lover. How are you? - I could hear some laughs in the back

-I'm great.-I lied. I was pretty fucked up. Angry and worry and tired.- Tired, but great… how about you? How's your day?

-Good. I'm actually with the girls, at Aria's. - Then Malcolm and Francis must be there.

-How's Malcolm? And Francis?-I asked.

-They are fine, P. Malcolm wants to hang one of these days you are not with Caleb…- I could hear her hurt through the phone, but some things needed to be done.

-I know, Em. It's just that… We'll be over with this soon. And I'm always with you at night. - I tried to excuse myself in a very pitiful way.

-I love you, Paige. –She knew how to crack me and make me feel bad and good at the same time.

-I know.-But two can play a game, so I speak to her in my cocky and teasing voice.

-So… do I get to see you tonight? - She asks, teasing me. Like I don't know what's through her mind!

-You get to see me tonight… all of me. - And again, I tease back.

-So, I'll wait for you.-I got her. She's so mine tonight!

-I'm so looking forward-Caleb stares at me and then motion me to go to his computer saying "I got it" in a very low voice. –Em, I gotta go. I'll call you when I'm on my way home. I'll see you later lover.

And I hung up.

-I got him, Paige! I so fucking got him…- says my friend with excitement.

-Where is he?

-According to my skills, which are pretty bad ass, he is here. Somewhere close to UPenn.

-Awesome!- I was so happy Caleb was able to find him and on the other hand, he was confirming our fear. Toby was close to us.- I can't believe that asshole has the courage to show up here.

-Me neither, P.- He sighed and covered his face with his hands- I don't get why is he not hiding. He called us from a traceable number; he called us from the bus station at Chicago. I just don't get it…

-What does he want from us? - I was interrupted by Caleb's phone ringing.

-It's him.-he showed me the phone where the name Toby Cavanaugh appeared in the screen. - Rivers.

-No Marin, uh? - I could hear the call since Caleb decided to put the speaker on- Hi, McCullers!

-What do you want, Toby? - I asked, not playing dumb about me not being there.

-It's easy. I have a package I need to deliver to the girls… it's my last job and then I'm free. I'm supposed to deliver it when everyone was settled and with a happy life.

-But you just couldn't wait, right? - Caleb asked.

-No. Plus I know, Paige here already has… she has everyone covered.

-You are such a coward, Cavanaugh. - I said, not knowing what else to say.

-So, I was thinking… I will reject the invitation to the wedding as long as you do 2 favors for me.

-Like hell we will do anything for you! - Caleb said. - I once consider you an ally and a friend, Toby. And you hurt our friends…

-Let him talk, Caleb- I said in a whisper.

-Well done, Paige. Let me finish before you send me to hell…

-What do you want? - I ask angrier than anything.

-I will give you the package I need to deliver. That way no one will know it was me. I want you to stop looking for me and I want you to clear my name. - He said as we both stare at each other with confusion. "Looking for him"? We just started doing it…- I have a paper I need you to sign. Both of you… it explains how I didn't have anything to do with Emily's accident.

-You are out of your mind if you think we'll do something like that and not turn you to the police.- I could see my friend was angry. I was considering on doing as he said so he wouldn't bother us at all.

-Fine. I'll see you at the wedding, best man!

-No. – I said as I looked at Caleb to calm him down- We'll sign that shit. But we'll sign it after the wedding… that way I'll make sure you don't show up. And you will give us the mistery package and leave us the fuck alone.

Flat silence. He was considering the option.

-Ok. After the wedding, it'll be.-he hung up.

A package? What did it had?

-You are really considering on playing things his way, Paige?- Caleb asked me with concern in his eyes.

-I can't let him ruin my wedding, Caleb.- she wasn't too convinced either but it looked as if they didn't have a choice- I can't let the girls see him.

-I know.-he said dealing with the problem.

-Let's go home.- I said- there's nothing we can do now. We are only waiting.


	12. Batman

_Thanks so much for the reviews, anchors! :) _  
_I can happily die now. _

_So now it's time for some sexy stuff. I actually wrote this one while watching my crush rock a Batman t-shirt... she looked amoking hot. But my personal non-sexual liffe is not important here._

_Enjoy and review! :D That way I can keep staring at my crush and drool without being noticed. :P_

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

**Ungodly hour**

-EMILY'S POV-

-It's really late, ladies- I said as I stood up.

-I know. Jacob will be pissed off!- Spencer said and she was the next to stand up.

-Yeah. I need to take Francis to the doctor tomorrow. - Aria said and she started picking up the glasses of wine and the bottle.

-Well… let's call it off then. - Hanna said. She was already taking the bottle of wine away from Aria. - I might need this if I want to sleep on the same bed as Caleb.

We all laughed. We picked our stuff, said goodbye and promise to meet tomorrow for breakfast. Then we walked to Hanna's car. She was dropping Spencer first seeing as she was the one who lived closer to the Fitz residence.

We dropped Spencer and Hanna was abnormally quiet. Maybe she was tired… She dropped me at my new place and I could see Paige's car. She was already home.

-Night, Em! Go get her-I heard Han said before I entered the house. As soon as I opened the door, I knew this was going to be a weird night.

There were black rose petals scattered all the way to the first floor. I left my purse and the keys on a table near the stairs, and then I followed the flowered path.

I arrived at the first floor and I notice there was fog. Jeez! Tonight was going to be a really weird night, McCullers!

-Freeze, Miss Kyle!- Paige said in a very low voice.

-What's my sin now?- I asked as I raised my hands to the head, playing along with my nerd- And why is it so foggy, Paige? I can't see.

-I'm not Paige- I heard and then felt her hands placed in my hips as she whispered into my ear with her lowest husky voice-I'm Batman!

I laughed and before I could say "sorry for not playing along", her hands were gone.

-This, Mc… Batman is the craziest things you've ever done. And I'm not counting a lot of shit…

- Shut it, Selina. I've seen you in your cat suit.- she coughed- Sorry this voice is hard to sustain.

-Stop it then, Batman; and come and get me.

It took longer for me to say the words than for her to come to me. She was wearing a Batman mask, her Batman t-shirt and her Batman boxers.

-Such a nerd- I said as took off the mask threw it to the other side of the bedroom and kissed her.

-But I'm your nerd.

-And mine only- I said as I caught her lips again.

We kept kissing and soon we were lost in each other. I felt her cold hand grab my waist beneath my shirt. Then, one of them climbed her way to my bra and she undid it in a fast move. She started kissing my neck and making her way down to my chest.

-You've come so far, Paige.-She just nodded-You used to take longer with my bra…

-And you talk too much, Em- she said as she kissed me and pulled me closer to the bed. But I tripped with the stupid fog machine and we landed on bed, me on top of her.

-Ouch!- I laughed. We laughed… our moment ruined by her weird stuff.

-For a night vigilante, you can be such a pussy.- she stared at my eyes as I did the same.

-Like you didn't like pussy- she could be such a prick from time to time.

We kept staring at each other's eyes for a couple of minutes that seemed like years. I could get so lost in those big brown eyes… the eyes that never stop looking at me with love. After all this years, she finally let go of the habit of looking away. Now we could stare at each other for hours.

Then she turned us so she was lying on top of me.

-I need to turn off the fog machine- she left the bed to do as she said. Seconds later, she came back to the bed- Otherwise, the neighbors will call for the noise and for the smoke.

-Noise? Excuse me, lover but I can be quiet.- I defended myself.

-No you can't.- she said as she kissed me and start playing with my lips.

We recover the rhythm we were having and I could feel my body wanting her. She started kissing my neck. I tried to take her t-shirt off but I failed. With a quick movement, she took off her shirt and my shirt.

-What do you mean with me taking longer on the bra thing?- she interrupted our moment- You are only saying it for the time I couldn't figured out you were wearing a clip in the front thingy.

-You talk too much, P.- I said and the two of us started becoming one.

-88888888888888-

-And that was…- I was speechless.

-Just me, being awesome- she could be so cocky from time to time. Paige was holding me and playing with my hair while I hold her tight.

-Gosh! You are so full of yourself, McCullers…- I said as I turned around and placed a chaste kiss.

-I love you too, Fields- she said as she hold me and I started drawing circles on her stomach- by the way… I don't take too much time with the bra thing! I mean, I'm a girl too. I know how to take those annoying thisgs off.

-Yeah, lover. But remember when I used the clip in front bras? Those were tricky cause you spend so much time trying to find the clip.

-Bullshit. Those things were fabric hell!- Paige said as she hold me closer and placed a kiss on my forehead- I love you so much, Em. You have no idea of…

Before she could continue, our phone rang and she picked up.

-Paige- silence-What's wrong, Aria? Are the kids ok? Are you ok?-why was Aria calling at this ungodly hour?- really, Aria?! Are you seriously calling at this ungodly hour just because you can't find your brushes?- silence- I'm not going to go to your house to give you my brushes!- more silence- because it's 3 am in the morning and you should have your own back up painting supplies!- apparently Aria was up painting at this hour… what the hell is wrong with these girls I call my friends?- fine. Let me tell you I'm only doing this because I love your art, shorty.- I could hear Aria saying too many "thank yous"- I'll be there in an hour.

-Are you serious?- I asked as she hung up- Did Aria just called you to ask for some artsy stuff?

-She was your friend first. You should know these freaks better than me.

She stood up and started dressing before I could complain about her leaving me. A couple of minutes after, she was already picking her jacket.

-Don't take too long, Batman- I said as I kissed her lightly before she left the bedroom.

- I won't- she answered back in her low Batmanish voice. She then turned around swirling her jacket as a cape. I laugh uncontrollably even after I heard the car leave the house.

-PAIGE'S POV-

Things went from "I'm going to kill Aria Fitz for calling at this stupid hour" to "I'm going to kill Hanna Rivers because she's with Aria Fitz at this ungodly hour". It was really weird to see Han's car parked outside Aria's car but before I could assume anything. I saw Hanna at the porch. I parked my car and walked to Aria's house.

-It's cold, it's late and I'm assuming Shorty doesn't need any brushes, so you better have a killing explanation to why I'm here and not spending my Saturday night with the woman I love.

-Get inside, McCullers. - Hanna was mad. I could see it in her eyes.

It wasn't such a big shocker to see Caleb practically snoring in Aria's couch. I knew he was accompanying her wife but I still wonder what they wanted from me.

-Caleb, wake up.- Aria went to the couch and move Caleb's shoulder.

-What the hell is Paige doing here?!- He asked as he completely opened his eyes.

-I wonder the same, Caleb. Join the club.- I asked bitterly as I still didn't know what the hell was I doing here.

-Stop playing fools, Team Caige.-our blonde friend sat down on a stroll- We know you contact Toby. Aria's face was in shocked as I turned around to see my fear reflected in Caleb's face.

-Han! We were supposed to be subtle.-Aria said. I still didn't absorbed the shock yet.

-Sorry, Aria. But that's not my strong suit.


	13. Comic-Con

_**So I can't... I can't with the idea that I'll be seing Paige until season 4. It's so fucking upsetting... but good thing is that we will have some Paily on the first episodes.**_

_**Enjoy! :D**_

_**Also... a little spam. I make YouTube videos. Mainly in spanish but I throw in the ocassional english one. So you are welcome to check it out. Look for me as Rachel Manlop.**_

_**Hugs to the anchors!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

**Hanna's idea**

-No, Carlos. – I heard Emily speaking to his assistant- I told you that I'm taking two weeks off for my honeymoon.

Sometimes words as simple as honeymoon scared me. I mean, I was ready, and thankful to Emily for agreeing to marry me. But I was a little bit scared of the changes to come. It's been two months and wedding stuff has taken everyone's mind off the Toby thing.

_-888888888888888888-_

_Caleb looked at me with a puzzled stare. I knew that somehow we were both thinking it would be a bless that we could run the fuck away from this mess._

_-Whatever you guys are thinking, don't. –Aria said and we both looked at her- You can't get out of this mess._

_-You are so busted, Caleb. And Paige… I thought you sworn you were not going to deal with this things alone. - the blonde support the shortest of all of us._

_-We just… -I started trying to explain ourselves but Aria interrupted me._

_-No, Paige. This is not something you can easily escape from. - she said as she took a seat next to Hanna, she then pointed to a couple of chairs in front of them- Sit down. Both of you._

_We did as they said._

_-Now- Hanna took a glass of wine next to the countertop and took a sip- explain everything._

_-From the beginning- the dark haired girl continued giving orders._

_-No details left aside- Hanna said as Caleb looked at me and nodded._

_-Let's do this, Robin- I said as I started telling the story._

_-8888888888888888888-_

-Paige!- Emily was yelling at me, while covering her phone with one hand. That could only mean I had space out. –The phone, lover.

-Sure-I took the phone and see that it was Hannah calling- Soon to be McFields residence?

-Awwwn… I might actually squeal through the phone, "lover". – Hanna squealing?

-Please don't. It's too early for a blonde friend to bother me with her squeals…

-Assho…

-What can I do for you, Han?- I asked before she could say anything.

-Actually a lot. I need you to come to my place… some problem with your dress.

-Not again!- I answered to her issue- it's the third G-D time they are going to change it. Can't I go with a suit? They are easier…

-Sorry, Paige. You were the one that choose a dress. Of course you can change your mind and go for a more Ellen kinda suit.

-I'd actually love that idea. Let's do that, Han! - I said being completely honest. I was really tired of the one thousand changes Hanna and her team had made to the dress. I was so over marrying in a dress.

-Oh, my God! Please, please, please… tell me you are not kidding. - she sounded really excited about the change of heart I had- I'm dying to do something like the Ellen suit since you told us you were proposing.

-And you have already something in mind, right? - I knew my friend. The design was in her head before I even dare to think about marrying Em.

-Duh! Hello? Earth to Paige… who do you think you are talking to?

-A crazy designer? A lunatic, maybe? The crush of every living lesbian at that Rosewood's bar? - I loved bothering Hanna. She didn't have a boiling point like Aria and she wasn't as rude as Spence.

-All of the above, "lover"- she mocked me back.

-Ok, ok. So… when will you have this suit for me to approve?

-Seriously? Are you seriously implying that I don't have it yet? - This girl really wants to work fast.

-For a second I doubted. I apologize, Rivers. - I answered as I make a reverence that wasn't seen by anybody but Emily who looked at me like I was a crazy person.

-You are excuse, McCullers. Now…- she made a pause and I could clearly imagine checking up her agenda- how about you come to the studio at noon? That way we can grab lunch with Ms. Cici and her delicious Italian food.

-Sounds like a plan- then I remembered something- As long as we have dessert.

-Are you kidding me? McCullers with no dessert? That's like Aria without and Ezra, like a Rihanna without a Chris Brown, like a Harry without a Ginny, like Barack without Michelle, like…

-I get it- I said coldly

-McCullers and desert are endgame. OTP

-And I'm the nerd of the group? You people got to stop spending so much time with Lucas and her fiancée.

-Like you and Caleb didn't go with him to this year's Comic Con! - How did she know? Caleb, you are so dead…- look I don't care about these nerdy things. Just make sure to be here at 12, Paige.

-I'll be there- I was so going to kill Caleb.

-See you then.

When I hang up, I had and Emily Fields staring at me. I could see she was mad…

-So… Comic Con. - Damn! She heard us.

-I can explain…

-Please enlighten me, Paige. – was she seriously mad? She had the hidden smile that could easily tell me she was no really mad.

-Lucas convinced Caleb and I got invited. We just went there to see the…

-Three boobs sluts? - She said as she got closer to me.

-No! - They weren't even attractive. Em was now a few inches from me- we just…

-Shut up and kiss me, you big closeted nerd.

Our lips met and we walked slowly to the bed. Something told me that we weren't going to have pancakes for breakfast.


	14. No tie

**_OMG! The fucking season finale!_**

**_-SPOILERS ALERT-_**

**_Ali! I mean... WTF!? Ali is alive!? I still don't trust Toby. Sorry... I don't trust Toby anymore. I'm actually really mad at Spencer. I wouldn't be so forgiven. _****_And Jenna! OMG! Jenna wants the V! I can't with it! :OO Also, I love Mona and how she is a victim again. :') I've always loved Mona. :)_**

**_-SPOILERS ALERT OVER-_**

**_Anyways. Here's chapter 14. :) I was listening to Who knows by Natasha Bedingfield and watching 27 dresses. I'm cheesy that way. _**

**_Thanks for the reviews and to this "guest" person that is reviewing so much. :P (bad joke, I regret nothing!)_**

**_:) Yeah... that's all._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

**We're hungry!**

I look at me in the mirror. If I could (and if I didn't loved Emily so much) I'd marry myself. The suit was amazing. I turned around and saw my friend staring at me and about to say something.

-No. –I knew exactly what she was thinking.

-Please, please, please. –Hanna was playing a lost battle. There was no way I was getting rid of my tie- please. It's just a tie.

-it's not only just a tie. It's…

-the tie you use to propose to Emily and the first tie your father gave you. –she already knew the speech. – But it's black, Paige! Black!

-And my suit is white so it will be…

-Don't dare to say it looks fine. You said you wanted me to design and take care of your dress, in this case, suit. You can't take that back now!

-You already screw things up with the dress. Don't do the same with the suit- I warned her

-I might be very pissed off at you. But I got a better idea…

She took her phone and dialed a number. There was a pause as I was wondering who was she calling.

-Hello, Mrs. McCullers- my mother?! That was a low punch!- it's Hanna.

-How dare you!?- I yell at her. She knew what I was thinking and she hid behind her desk where it was impossible for me to reach for her.

-We are fine, Mrs. McCullers.-there was a brief pause- Caleb's working out of town for some big company and I'm quite busy with your daughter's wedding. This is actually why I'm calling…

-Is Paige getting cold feet?- I could hear my mother saying to Hanna. I decided to ignore that Hanna was backstabbing me and I tried to listen to the conversation.

-No, no. Not in my watch, Claire!-then I could hear my mother's laugh and Hanna's laugh… what has the world become?- Well, right now I'm arguing with the lovely Paige about her suit (…) Yeah, I know! The dress was just fine but you know her, right? (…) It's white and your crazy daughter wants to wear a black tie (…) ok. I'll see you soon, Claire! I'll say hi to Caleb from you. –Hanna extended her arm and hand me her cell phone- You mom wants to talk to you, McCullers.

I took the phone and I sat on the edge of my friend's desk. She was not going anywhere now…

-Hi, mom!

-Hi, sweety. How are you doing? You hadn't called me since last week! How's Emily?

-We are fine, mom. She's actually really busy and I'm having a blast bothering Han, here…

-How is Spencer? And Aria and the kids?

-They are fine. You'll see them at the rehearsal and 2 weeks before the big day. How's dad?

-He's fine or at least better than the last time you saw him.-she paused and sensed what I was feeling- He's strong, honey. He will not be defeated by some disease.

-I know, ma. He's a McCullers after all. –my dad was a hardcore dude. He wasn't going to let cancer take anything away from him. And I was sure he will kick this stupid thing in the balls.

-So… a tie, huh? If it makes you happy, you have my blessing.

I turned around and I sticked out my tongue as I mocked Hanna. I knew it… a lost battle.

-Thanks ma! I was gonna wear it anyway…

-Of course you were, Paige. It's you who we are talking about… I have to go, sweety. But promise you'll call sooner.

-I will, mom. Say hi to dad from me- I missed my parents so much.

-I will. Say hi to Em from me to, Paige.

I turned around and left Han's desk.

-So, so, so? Did I win?- she asked with a hint of defeat in her face.

-No. You will just have to endure the fact that me in a tie and a suit make a great combination.

She looked puzzled and then I saw an idea cross her mind. It was time for her to do what she did best...her job.

* * *

-Come on, Emily! It's just the rehearsal dress, no big deal.

-Yes, Em. It's already late and I'm hungry.

-Remind me again, ladies… why didn't I asked Hanna to help me instead of you?- I answered to the Team Sparia complains.

-Cause McCullers needs professional help. You on the other hand can do with both of us.

-Exactly, Spence. – I heard small footsteps closer to the curtain and a light knocking on the wood next to the dressing room I was trying a dress for the wedding rehearsal. –Em… seriously. I'm starving.

-I'm coming, ladies… plus I think this is a keeper.- I said as I examine the dress I was wearing. A plain strapless blue dress. This was definitely the one. I pushed the curtain away and stepped outside and Spencer whistled.

-Looking good, hot stuff!

-Oh, my God! Em! That dress looks beautiful…- Aria took my waist and made me turn around.

-I know. It's the one I've loved the most. I think Paige will love this!

-And I couldn't agree more- I heard a voice behind me.

-What the hell, McCullers?! You were supposed to be with Hanna!-Spencer said as she took a step closer to my fiancée.

-I'm here- Hanna interrupted me before I could scold Spencer for always calling Paige by her last name. This two had a very weird friendship… like they couldn't stand each other and yet again, they loved each other.

-No need to be aggressive, Spence. Han's here, Paige's here, we are all here… we should celebrate by eating something. - Aria was most definitely hungry.

-I second that, short stuff.- Paige said as she got closer to me to hug me and give me a light kiss- You look amazing… I mean, you always look amazing, but that dress!- she got closer and whispered to my ear- it makes me wanna rip it out, Fields.

-I love you too.- I leaned in and whisper as well- you don't look that bad either, McCullers.

-Oh, please!- I heard our blonde friend talking- you need to whisper more quietly, lovers. We can hear your kinky plans for the night. Can you get out of that dress, Em? I and Aria are very hungry.

-Aria and I- Spencer corrected Hanna.

-You too, Spence?- Hanna always so clueless- you see, McFields? Let's go!

-We should go, Em. I'm hungry as well… Rivers here didn't want to feed me.- She took my hand and led me to the dressing room. She must be very hungry.

-It's not my fault! They didn't have desserts at our usual restaurant.- Han defended herself- and you know how I feel about Paige and desserts…

-They are endgame.- Aria, Spencer, Paige and I said.

I changed rapidly and then I paid for the dress (well, more like Paige paid for the dress).

As we were walking in the mall and I had Paige's fingers intertwined with mine, I could only think of the one thousand ways I could rip her clothes off. She knew how much damage that nerdy t shirt did to me.

-what's wrong, Em?- she asked as she felt my hand pressing hers tighter.

-Nothing, nothing… just thinking about you.

-Don't you get tired?- she asked with a mocking voice.

-Never- I assure her as I stopped and kissed her.

-Jeez! Stop it, women! We are damn hungry and you are just standing there eating each other's faces.

Hanna could be a pain in the ass if she was hungry.


	15. The Ouburus Charm

_Hello, Anchors and shippers! Another week, another chapter and less waiting time for PLL to return this June.  
I'm still not over the finale. And I will never trust Toby… sorry. I can't! No one harms Paige's soon to be best friend and fight crime buddy, without my permission.  
Anyhow._

_I'm looking for a beta. Please… I need someone to check my story for 123904123 grammar mistakes and spelling f*cked up things. If you are interested in the position, PM me or tweet me Rachelmanlop_

_First: I feel the need to explain some things that had been brought to my attention. Yes, I'm sure Paige's storyline in PLL don't include McCullers to be a nerd. But… I can relate to Paige in a really deep level. She gets me and I get her too. So what do I do about it? I turn her into a nerd, just like me. And a Harry Potter/Batman nerd just like me. What can I say? I ADORE BATMAN and HP is my life and I still can't get over with the fact that it's over. Btw, I'm a Slytherin… just in case you were wondering. That's where J.K Rowling placed me in Pottermore._

_Second: I think I forgot about Lucas for a long time. He is after all, Caleb's friend and the only true nerd on the show. So it's about time to include him in the story. Also, for those of you who wonders where the heck is Ezra… it's obvious, folks! He's eating cake with Aria._

_Now… enjoy._

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

**The first nerd night**

As we waited for our parents to arrive, I saw a kid playing with his dad. I know I used to have daddy issues before but it had change a lot since I came out.

I still don't know how or why, but my dad thought that maybe I needed more attention from him after telling him I was in love with Emily. We took trips even when I had swim meets, he started searching for options to spend more time with my mom and I, he stopped his constant visits to Scranton and he stopped lecturing me about religion.

3 years later, he told us that he had cancer. He told us the doctor spotted before it was worse, but somehow that damn disease managed to get worse with time.

Emily used to accompany us to the chemotherapy sessions and I don't think I could have made it through without her.

Suddenly I realized Em was hugging me and caressing my hair.

-Don't worry, lover.- she said to my ear as I realized some tears had escaped my eyes- they are on their way here, my parents are with them and your dad is better now.

-I just had a moment. -I confessed- I was remembering how I wouldn't have been able to make it through this without your support.

-Are you kidding me?- she asked as she let go of me and hold my face with both of her hands.- That's so silly of you! You are so strong and you have always been brave.

-I'm a Gryffindor- I said proudly.

-Since when did you become such a nerd? - she asked as she captured my lips and forbid me to protest. Before the kiss became heated and left me breathless, I push her away.

-What do you mean?- I asked.

-Come on, Paige! You weren't that nerd back in high school. - She had a point.

-88888888888888-

-You are kidding me, Lucas. - I heard Caleb said to his friend.

-What?! It would be the most epic battle. - He said in his defense.

I didn't want to go with the girls shopping for a prom dress. It would be a never ending fight with Hannah on how she didn't want me to go with my black simple dress, so I decided to join Caleb and Lucas for some pizza and video games. I was starting to regret my choice.

-Two rich boys just fighting to see who has more money? That's not a battle, Lucas. Plus one of them is smart as hell and the other one… well.

-Excuse me! Wayne is smart… but you kinda have a point. - Lucas was playing some FIFA tournament against Caleb. I was checking my e-mail on Lucas PC-I mean, Tony is smart as hell.

-What's wrong with Batman? Isn't he smart too? - I asked trying to join the conversation and have actual social interaction. I always liked Batman's movies but I knew Lucas had knowledge on the Batman from the comics.

-Yes! I was about to contradict Rivers with that.-He paused the game and went to his bookshelf that was plagued with different comics organized by alphabetical order. He took out one that had Batman written on the front cover.

Sooner than later I was learning more and more about Batman and Bruce Wayne. I liked the movies but the comics seemed even more interesting. Bruce's tragic story, how Robin came to the picture, all about the villains and much more. Lucas told me I could have his spare copy of the first number and I agreed. I wanted to know more and more about every character.

-Lucas will posses your soul with his nerdyness, McCullers- I heard Caleb said.

-You are just angry cause I took your videogame partner away, Caleb. - He turned around to give me his best "bitch, please!" face.

When the girls had arrived, I was already asking Lucas for the 15th number of Batman. I barely paid attention to Em on our way to her place. When I arrived to her house, I asked for her computer. She started doing some homework as I start googling some videos that could shed some light on the Batman/Robin interaction. I fell in love with the dark night and I connected with him on a weird level that I don't think I'll ever understand.

-Paige? It's 1 am. - She said from her bed while I was on the window seat with her laptop- Come to bed. It's cold and I'm sleepy.

-Be there in a minute, Em.

2 hours later, Emily had to drag me to bed. I felt asleep and dreamt of Emily dressed as Catwoman.

-888888888888-

-Don't say it was Lucas' fault- Emily said as she pulled me back from the memory of that first nerd night.

-It was Lucas' fault- I said in my defense.

-Yes, Lucas introduced you to Batman.- she said as she pointed to my favorite shirt.- but who told you to be a Trekie or to make me watch the entire Star Wars movies or to buy the 6 books of Harry Potter.

-Seven, plus the other 3 additional books. - I corrected her knowing I wasn't truly helping myself.

-I apologize, hot nerd of mine. - She says as she hugs me a place her head on my shoulder.- I never thought I'd be so turned on by a nerd like you, Paige.

-I never thought I could be such a nerd and turn you on, Em.

We stayed like that for a couple of minutes before we heard a voice through the microphone.

-The flight 512 from Austin, Texas; has arrived.

-You see-she told me as she kissed me- They are here. They must be fine…

-I know, I know. - I said as I watch a bunch of people go through the arrivals hallway.

Suddenly someone presses my shoulder lightly and for a second I thought I would be seeing my parents or my in laws but found out I see Lucas.

-Captain, McCullers- he says as he hugs me tightly.

-Kelp Gottesman- I say as I hugged him back. When I let go of him I turned around as salute Jess as she salutes me back before hugging her as well- what are you guys doing here? I thought you would be coming after my parents.

-We had the crazy idea of spending some time somewhere else but home. Also… we are planning on getting married here if your wedding is as cool as Lucas says it will.

-Please! - I hear my friend saying-with McCullers here I expect a wedding level Bill and Fleur or something even better.

-You know we will. Right, Em?-when I turned around to look for Emily I see her walking towards our parents. – I'll give you a call later, guys. We came to pick our parents and I think Em has found them.

-We'll see you soon, Paige! - They say as they go running away like two people escaping from the hands of justice. Lucas definitely deserves someone as cool as Jess after the whole mess A made.

I start walking towards our parents and I see my dad. He looks better, stronger and happy. My mom on the other hand, looks tired. Maybe she didn't sleep on the flight.

-Dad! - I yelled as a little kid as I run towards him and hug him tightly forgetting completely about his state.

-Pai! - He says as he hugs me tightly too. I lift him for a brief moment before letting go of him.

-How about you remember the one who carried you for 9 months, Pai? - I hear my mother say as I hugged her as well. When we grow up we start seeing that we need mom and dad more than when we were teenagers.

-I missed you! So much- I hugged them both as I feel a tear escaping my eyes. I soon feel Em's hand cleaning it for me.

-And how about you remember the ones that made your beautiful fiancée, McCullers? - I heard Wayne joking. He had his arms around Pam and the love of my life.

-How could I forget that, Wayne? - I said as I hugged him. We had a great relationship. This was another of the things I loved about my life. I gain 2 more parents when Emily and I became something serious. They were part of my family now and I know they loved me as much as my parents loved Em.

-Don't give all your love to my husband, Paige. - Pam said and I approached her to hug her as well. I saw Em hugging my mom and then my dad.

-So, how was your flight? You looked tired, Claire. - I hear Emily asked my mother what I was planning on questioning her.

-I don't know why but I was a little bit nervous through the whole flight, Em.

-I know why. - I heard my dad saying- this very attractive (and shall I say very young) flight attendant was trying to steal my wife from me.

-That's not It.-Though, as my mother said this, she blushed.

-You know, Claire? - Emily pointed towards me as eyes flew in my direction- Paige here, blushes just like you.

I heard everyone's laughs as I blushed the same shade of crimson as my mother.

-But she has your character, Nick- Pam said to my father as I took my parent's suitcase and started leading the way to our car.

-What can I say, Pam? The apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

They had a light conversation on how Emily in heritage Wayne's compassion and strength but her mother's look. Then they kept playing on how my "stunning" body was nowhere to be found in my mother's family so it must have been from the McCullers side.

-So we booked a room in a nice little hotel close to the downtown. Some place called The Ouburus Charm. - I hear Pam saying to Em.

-No kidding! - I heard my dad saying. - We booked a room there too!

-Lovely place right, Nick? - Wayne answered.

-I absolutely loved their website. - My mother said.

-You didn't tell them, lover? - I turned around to see a confused Emily.

-I must have forgotten. - She said as she ducked her head.

-Family doesn't stay at hotels, folks. –I looked at them through the rear view mirror to meet some exchange of very puzzled looks.

-If my brain is not failing, honey… you live in a one room loft.-my mother said as some of the others agreed with a nod.

-Not anymore- I said, as I hold Emily's hand and intertwined our fingers.

-We are heading to the Batcave. - She said. We laughed as all of them looked at us like we were crazy.

We were. We were absolutely nuts but we had each other… and that was all I needed. All I needed was her and our craziness.


	16. Planning

_I hate vacations. I really do... I can't write. I can't go out. I can't do anything but sit down a reblog Paily stuff._

_Sorry if I kept ou waiting for so long but my muse only strikes when I have tons of homework to do (which is why I hate vacations)._

_Anyways... thank for sticking around. _

_Remember, if you review time goes faster! (no it doesn't. I need my PLL season 4 now!) _

_See ya!_

* * *

**CHAPTER 16**

**No strippers**

The more I looked through the pictures, the pieces of paper and the complicated things behind this, I decided I was not going to go through.

-There's no way I'm doing it, guys.

-Paige!- I heard Ezra saying- there is no way we are letting you escape from this. No way!

-Yeah, McCullers! I'm married, Ez is married, Jacob is with Spencer and Lucas is engaged. We need you to do this. - Caleb was being the normal pain in the ass.

-it's too fucking much, people- I said as I drank from my glass. We were having a drink at our favorite bar while they were trying to figure out my bachelorette party. I think that the girls wanting to steal Em from me before the wedding meant the guys were going to do the same…

-I'm not really excited to see someone else's boobs. –I confessed. I liked Em's boobs… they were nice and kinda mine.

-We know, Paige. –Jake said- but we need this crazy thing.

-You already have enough crazyness, Jake.

-Don't mess with my woman, Pi.- he said. Since college he enjoyed calling me "pi". Stupid maths… will haunt me forever.

-Listen, guys- I heard Ez talking to us in a more serious way- It's Paige's last night as a single woman… It's her night. It's about making her comfortable and having a good time.

-So?- Caleb interrupted Fitz- We'll let her choose the strippers.

We all laughed.

-Listen. I just need something like this, ok?- I said as I pointed to the drinks in front of us- my friends, some drinks… maybe even a little bit of green fun.

-Are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting, Pi?

-Kind of…- I said as I looked away.

-You want to smoke a joint?!- Caleb said as he laughed too hard.

-I'm saying maybe, Rivers.- I said in my defense.

-You said that time was the last time, Paige.

-Don't be a party pooper, Fitz.- Jake punched Ezra lightly in the shoulder.

-I'm not. I would actually like to do it again… but am I the only one that remembers what happen?

-Yes, you are. –Caleb answer- Fitz, you arrived late and we were already too high and too wasted to remember anything.

-I wasn't that wasted! –I said as I unwillingly burp- and that was not helping at all.

-We were quite wasted, Paige. You called your mother and told her that were gay… like for 10 minutes.- Jake said as he called the waiter to ask for another round

-Then you started crying. - Caleb wasn't helping.

-and when I get to Caleb's house, you were crying in his couch.

-Ok, ok. We were all wasted… remember who cried about wanting to keep his apartment, Rivers? –I said as I looked at my friend blushing- and who the hell called Peter Hastings to ask for her little girl's hand, Jacob? And let's not ignore the fact that Fitz was quoting The Great Gatsby in french.

We laughed and the night kept being a night of endless arguments in favor for a butchelorette party… that was not going to happen.

Then Nick approached us.

-Guys, guys… what are you doing Saturday 21st? - he said as he excitedly looked at us.

-Ahm… we are having Paige's bachelorette party. - Ez said to the owner of the bar.- why, Nick?

Nick left a round f drinks in our table, as he sit down next to me.

-Do you remember Patrick's roommate? –I nodded. - well, he invited us to this huge ass party… I think you will like to go.

-If that's the only way I'm getting rid of the strippers; count us in, Nick. – I said. It was settled. We were going to that party.

-88888888888888-

-They are drinking and I'm pretty sure by this point Caleb has convinced Paige, Em.

-There's no way I'm doing what you're saying, Aria!

-What?! You want to go with Hanna's idea? – she had a point.

-That would be extremely awkward, Emily –Spencer said as she order another round… it was the third one and I knew this was not ending well.

-Come on, girls!- Hanna said as she looked at us with her puppy eyes.

-You have to be out of your mind, gay or extremely confused with your sexuality to be willing to see lady parts dancing, honey. –Spencer said to Hanna ignoring her puppy eyes. She was the only one immune to them.

-She's right, Han. This is something I'm not willing to do for Emily.

-You suck, shorty. Emily would've enjoy it…

-My idea is better.- Aria said

-From Aria's idea to Han's, I'm sticking to the little lady here. It's not like we are doing anything interesting otherwise…- I saw Aria jumping up and down and Spencer finishing her drink.

-And how are we not gonna get caught?- Han asked.- we are not that sneaky and following the guys to wherever they go with Paige is not going to work.

-Hanna has a point, Aria- I said as a desperate try to keep up with my main idea: a night of movies and pizza.

-We won't get caught, Em! Where's the spirit of adventure, ladies?

-It died long ago. No chasing anybody in my last night as a single woman…- I said not wanting to stalk anybody. I knew how bad that turned out years ago. I saw Spencer's brain working on a plan B. She was easy to read so I turned to face her - I know you are cooking something, Hastings! Spill it out.

-Well… -she said as she lift her hand to order another round.- Remember Andrew?

-Mr. Cupcakes? Of course.- Hanna said to Spencer while finishing her drink.

-It was 2 times, people! 2 times!- she said pouting.

-I remember him from my English class at Hollis. Not because we caught him naked in your room, twice, Spence. –Aria said as she laughed through half the sentence.

-Well, he contact me again a couple of days ago.- Spencer said- he said he read about the case I've been working on and he wanted to know how I was holding up.

-And then you showed him your cupcakes… right, Spence?-Hanna interrupted her.

-I was on the phone, Hanna. Anyways, he told he is having a party for some kind of charity thing he's been working for. Is a masquerade/burlesque reunion…

-Spencer… masquerade balls doesn't work for us. - Aria said.

-That was years ago, Aria- I interjected. I actually liked Spencer's idea… a very different night indeed. –Count us in, Spencer!

-ReallY?!- she said sounding surprised- I… I didn't think you'd like the idea, Em.

-Seriously, Spencer? After Hanna's strip club night and Aria's idea of a bachelorette party, aka, stalking Paige; this is the greatest idea of them all.

-Awesome!- she highed five me as I saw Hanna and Aria being playfully hurt about the way I expressed their ideas.


	17. Leaving the ship

_You wanna know something about college? Don't go... it won't help you improve your writing skills. Also, it will make you fall in love with the wrong person._

_Problems aside, I apologize. I've been really busy... :)_  
_Thanks to everyone who reviews! I love you already because of that._

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

**Glasses and a book**

-You can't, guys! –Sometimes I wondered if being so stubborn is a McCullers trademark action.

-No, Pai! We insist… -Mom said and I interrupted her.

-You are not screwing anything up, I swear!- How could they abandon me like this?! Days before the wedding?!

-You are telling me that the week before your big day you are remaining sexless, Pai? –My dad had a point. We hadn't get going it so much since our parents came to the Batcave.

-We don't mind. Do we, Em?- I said as I turned around to look at her. She lifted her eyes from the computer screen.

-We really like you staying here, Mr. & Ms. McCullers… but it seems like I can't say anything since my folks were the ones to leave this ship first. –she turned to me and whisper- cowards!

-88888888888-

_-Wayne, Pam… you don't have to leave._

_-We insist, Paige.- she looked at me as I tried harder to convince them to stay.-we already have bothered you for almost a week._

_-You hadn't bothered us, guys! I swear…- I looked at Emily pleading for some back up._

_-Dad, you don't have…- I heard Emily said before Wayne interrupted her._

_-Is not that we don't have to leave. We are choosing to let you guys have a break…_

_-We don't need a break, Wayne. –I said- If we needed we wouldn't have insisted on you staying here._

_-Don't think it's something against the house, Paige.- I heard Pam talking for the first time- We love the house. It's a gorgeous house, dear. But you and Em need your space before taking a step like this._

_I couldn't do anything but drive them to the hotel. When a Fields has his/her mind around something, there's no turning back._

-8888888888888888-

.Exactly, Em.- Mom said to support Em's comment about the Fields being the first abandoning the ship.- Also, if you keep calling us Mr. and Ms. McCullers, I'm gonna forbid you to marry our daughter.

A couple of hours later, we had an empty house.

-Was it something I said? Is it the house? It's too small, right? I knew my folks wouldn't like it…

-Paige- she stood up from her desk and cuddle next to me in the couch. She took off my glasses and my book.- It wasn't you. Don't be hard on yourself… this house is perfect, you are perfect.

-Of course not! It was me… definitely me. Did I say something? Perhaps it was the…- she shut me up with a light kiss.

-Maybe the daily gourmet breakfast was too much.- I looked at her panicked- Easy, P. I'm kidding.- she kissed me again- you are great at cooking.

-That's how I got the girl, right?- She kissed me lightly but before I could deepen in the kiss she was already on top of me.

-Not your rocking body. – she said as she kissed my neck- it was your cooking skills.

We continued to kiss and I felt desperate to touch her. Being with her was always like the first time. I could never get enough of her and I could never be too close to her…

I always wanted her closer. Always wanted more of her…

She started unbuttoning my shirt and while doing that, we felt from the couch.

-Ouch!- I said as I was the one to hit the floor first.

-Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?-She asking stupid questions was amazingly funny.

-I said ouch, not stop- I said as I captured her lips and continued to find my way back to her waist.

-Wait!- why? Why? WHY?!

-What's wrong?- I said as I grabbed her ass and kept trailing kissed all over her neck.

-What are you doing for you bachelorette party?

-Really? We are about to have sex and you want to know what am I doing with a bunch of dudes?-I said as I stopped and look at her. There was a mixture of curiosity and awareness in her eyes.

-You better tell me truth, McCullers or you won't get laid tonight or any other night- she said this in a playful yet serious tone.

-I don't know. Caleb and Ezra said something about a party of their friends… I can't focus when you are almost naked on top of me.

-Do you want me to get dressed?- teaser!

-Do I have a "I'm crazy and stupid" sign over me? Shut up and kiss me, Emily.

Slowly, my hands found the clip of her bra and I thanked to the all mighty greek Gods, that our parents were gone.


	18. Low punch

_You are soooooo gonna kill me._

_I hadn't been able to write so no updates in like a year, right? I'm so sorry but if I knew college would be such a bitch, I'd still be in college (I'm a nerd in denial)_

_I know it's little but it's more like a "I'm alive please be patient" kinda thing._

_Thanks for the follows, the invisible reviews and some lost PM's. THANKS! *hugs computer*_

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

**You pay!**

-Aren't you nervous?

-Like hell she is! She was the one to propose… you don't propose unless you are certain, right, McCullers?- I hear Caleb answering to Jacob.

-But she must be nervous… I mean, I get it. I propose to Spencer like a bazillion times and I'm still afraid everytime.

-You could never get it, Rivers!- I spatted- You've never proposed…- I said

-Burn!- Jacos said as he and I high five each other.

-Well… let's see- he said in his most malicious tone- Spencer has rejected Jacob a bazillion times and Paige can't get legally married in this state so… Stop it, folks! Seriously, I tried.

-That was low, Rivers.-Jacob said in a painful tone

-Quite low… even for you, Caleb!- I said faking hurt.

-Just because of that, you are paying the drinks- Jacob said as he rushed to the door of the bar and I followed him with Caleb throwing curses at us that we couldn't hear.

* * *

-Aren't you nervous?-Emily asked me. We were cuddling in our bed 3 nights before the big day.

-Are you kidding me? I'm anxious… desperate… and eager to marry you- I said punctuating every word with a kiss in her naked shoulders.

-You get so cheesy after sex, Paige.-She said to me after placing a kiss on my neck.

-It's your fault. You are the one that keeps touching me like I'm gonna break, Em.

-Shut up, McCullers!- she said as we resume kissing each other and suddenly she shifted her position and was on top of me. This was gonna be a long night…


	19. Kids

Well... we are getting closer to the bachelorette's parties. And therefore, the wedding... I need a Beta. Anyone? Thanks for the follows, reviews and baskets of fruit delivered to my house (those were not creepy at all).

Rember to love deeply and madly! (just like me!)

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

**Elegations**

As if I couldn't fall deeper in love with Paige, she does this. It's no secret that Malcolm and Francis love Paige more than they love any of her aunts and uncles but seeing them play with her always swoon my heart.

-You have to hit them harder, Malcolm!- she says as she shouts to the screen.

-I am doing it, Paige! But your remote is funny.

-That's because you are pulling the cord.-she says as she pauses the game and takes Malcolm's control to fix it.

-Auntie?-I hear Francis say to my fiancée- is mine bouken?

-No, Fran. Is just that Paige's game is arcaic!- Malcolm answers.

-It's not, dear.-Paige says as she kissed the younger kid's forehead and smacks lightly at Francis' half-brother- It's not arcaic! It's an antique, ok?

-It only has 2 buttons and a weird arrow! Seriously, McCullers what's wrong with you?- he asked her.

-It's aunt or Paige. Don't McCullers me, young Ezra!-says my girl before tickling him and jumping over him with Francis climbing Paige's back. I hear the doorbell as the tree of them startled

-Quick! Aria's here and you know she hates you guys playing videogames!- she says to the kids as they run to hide Paige's Nintendo.

-I'm coming!- I say as I hear the bell ringing once again. As I approach the door I glance back to the living room and see them pretending to watch Discovery Channel.

-Hi, Em!- Aria says.

-Hi, Aria! Come inside- I say as I open the door wider for her.

-I'd love to, Em. But I'm actually running late to pick up Ez; his car broke down at Hollis.-she says

-Again? He should go back to pedaling, his car is always broken.-I make a pause to shout to Paige- Lover! Aria's here! So… are you telling me what you three were up to?- I ask. Knowing that the girls were planning a surprise for me and Paige was really stressing since Hanna can come up with really weird ideas.

-You don't get to know until you tie the knot.- she says to me as I fee Paige hugging me by the waist and resting her chin on my shoulder.

-Hello, short stuff!- She says.

-Hi, Paigey!- she's so death.

-I thought I told you not to call me Paigey, woman!

-I thought I told you not to call me short stuff, woman!- Aria answers to Paige.

-I thought I told you to stop bickering, ladies!- I say as I hear them laugh.

-Mommy!- Francis says as he runs towards Aria and gets lifted by her- Auntie says she loves _elegations_.

-_Elegetions_, baby?- She says as she questions my girlfriend with her eyes.

-He means alligators, Aria- Malcolm says as he hugs Paige goodbye.- Can we go now? I want to sleep…

-You are such a whining loser, Malcolm- Paige says to him while hugging him tighter.

-I think I don't want to know- Aria says as she picks Francis bag from the floor.

-It's probably best.- Malcolm and Paige say at the same time.

-We better hurry guys. Ez gets cranky under the pouring rain.-Aria says as she briefly hugs Paige and does the same to me.

-Bye, auntie! Bye, auntie! –says Francis.

-See you, Em! Bye, McCullers!- Malcolm says while waving towards the house.

-It's Paige or auntie! Nothing else, Ezra junior!- Paige shouts angrily but I know she loves those kids. We stand there until Aria's car disappears by the corner and then head towards the living room.

-88888888888888888-

-Paige?- I ask not knowing if she's awake.

-Mmmm?

-Can I ask you something?

-Does it involve calculus or math? - She says in a low whisper.

-No, silly.- I say as she turns around and cuddles closer to me.

-Then shoot.

-Do you…- I pause to breath in- are you sure…

-I want kids.-she says to me as she lifts her head with her arm to look me in the eyes.

-how do you…

-know?- she says completing my phrase again.- I've known you wanted kids since Francis arrived to our lives. And you know I love those kids… but can you imagine a little Emily? Or a mini Paige? Running, swimming, crying, pooping? I want tons of them- her face lights when she talks about our future. Like she can't wait… just like I can't wait.


End file.
